Forever is All We Have
by An Author in the Shadows
Summary: Suppose Christine had reacted differently when she removed Erik's mask, what if they spoke with each other before Erik whisked her away back to the world above, how would this change the future of our beloved characters? (First Phanfic, but please give it a chance) E/C, don't fret i'm not terrible to Raoul.
1. Chapter 1: Le masque

**Authors note:** Hello, this is my first fanfic, specifically my first phanfic, that is phantom fanfic, not Dan and Phil fanfic (eventhough I ship it). Anyways apologizes in advanced because I am new to writing stories on here and have literally no clue on what I am doing, look it's a learning experience. So anyways, this is the first phanfic I created when my phantom obsession arose and so a lot of my understanding of the characters began to come together in this, along with the more deeper I got into this obsession. Also, I respect everyone's views on the characters and the show and we all think of everything differently, so how I wrote these characters is how I view them. Finally for this authors note shout out to my best friend who deals with my obsession (and shares in it) who has edited this to make what wrote actually sound good.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own "The Phantom of the Opera", though I wish, credit is due to (Lord) Andrew Lloyd Webber for the brilliant musical and music, and Gaston Leroux for the original story. I do not own any of these characters, I do not own the lyrics that I use, I only own the computer that I am writing on and whatever happened to just spew out of my head and onto my computer.

 **Background:** (I'm sorry, i'm almost done) I defiantly reference the Phantoms lair to how it is in the movie, as for who is who anyone can be your Erik, Christine, Raoul, ect... please feel free to think of whoever you see fit to be. I take no offense if you would like think a description of anyone or anything different to what I wrote, that is your choice that I would never think wrongly of.

OK I"M DONE NOW ON WITH MY OPERA...I MEAN PHANFIC!

* * *

Chapter 1: Le masque

Waking from her sleep, Christine realized that she was in a bed, that was not her own. Her mind began to wonder, " _it was a dream wasn't it, it couldn't be real_ " she looked over and peered through the drawn curtain. A music box with a monkey playing the cymbals, played a quiet, yet haunting, little tune. She finally drew up the curtain and left the bed she laid in. Walking around the corner, she reminisced to herself, " _I remember there was mist... swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake. There were candles all around, and on the lake there was a boat_ " She then looks over and sees him sitting at his piano, she could see a slight bit of his face or at least his mask but he didn't notice that she was awake. " _And in the boat there was a man_ " Christine began to think to herself, " _Who was that shape in the shadows?_ " She made her way closer to the phantom, " _Who is the face in the mask?_ " Carefully, Christine tried to pull the mask off for only a second, wanting to see the reason why her angel was always hidden.

"No!" He shrieked, shoving her to the ground. "Damn you! You little prying Pandora! You little demon, this is what you wanted to see?" He yelled as he pushed things out of his way, anger and pain consuming him. "Curse you! You little lying Delilah! You little viper, now you cannot ever be free! Damn you, curse you..." He ripped off a drape covering a mirror, to eye the monster glaring back. Christine stayed on the ground as he stuttered, "Stranger than you dreamt it. Can you even dare to look, or bear to think of me? This loathsome gargoyle, who burns in hell. But secretly, yearns for heaven, secretly, secretly. But Christine..." He turned back towards Christine, still covering his face. Defeated, the Angel from Hell sunk to the ground, to look Christine in the eye. "Fear can turn to love. You'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster. This repulsive carcass. Who seems a beast, but secretly dreams of beauty, secretly, secretly. Oh, Christine..." The phantom could barely whisper. His face couldn't be overseen, overlooked. The beast couldn't be loved by the beauty.

Tears fell from Christine's eyes and trailed down her face, not for the face of the disheartened phantom, but the cruel words he used for himself. Though half of his face was disfigured and took her by surprised, just last night she didn't even know what her angel of music looked like. The beauty of his heavenly voice, was all that mattered to her. She only wished he knew that she would not turn away from her Angel of music.

Slowly and carefully, Christine pulled herself closer to the phantom, who curled up in shame before her eyes. His body shifted away, it would be a punishment for both if she gazed at the monster. Despite his attempt to avoid her, she took her hand slowly and gently places it over top the phantom's hand that covered his face. Seconds passed by, until she carefully removed his hand from his face. Revealing the side of his deformity, the Angel shamefully turned away. Only to have her tighten her grip on his hand. With her free hand, Christine tried to have him face her by turning his head by his chin. "Please," she whispered softly, as if she were comforting a beaten dog, "I'm not afraid."

The phantom would still not meet her gaze, Christine squeezed his hand as another tear of sadness fell from her eye, landing on top of the phantom's hand. He blinked as he watched the tear slide down his wrist. Did she really weep for him, for him the monster that he was? He slowly began to turn his head, his gaze remaining towards the ground. "I'm so sorry," He whimpered, apologizing for the tears she shed, for the face she must bare to look at. Christine remained silent, bringing her hand to the deformed side of his face, comforting her sweet, broken Angel. This kind human touch, on the side of his face that had been denied since birth, felt so foreign to the phantom. "I don't understand your kindness towards me, towards _this_. Why haven't you just run away?" He cried.

Christine wiped away his tears with her delicate hand, looking at her angel with sorrow and compassion, "you are more than just this face, how can you be blind to the beauty underneath?" She took his hands as her eyes watered, "I'm not going leave you, I'm not going to run away." She dried away more of his tears, placing the mask back onto his face, "Oh my Angel, the world may be cruel, but you no longer have to hide from me."

The phantom tried to pull himself together. He knew he could not keep her much longer, however much he wished. A company he never had before. He returned Christine's favor and wiped away the tears that remained on her face ever so gently with his thumb, barely skimming her porcelain skin. "Come we must return, those two fools running my theatre will be missing you." He said as he stood, offering her his hand.

* * *

 **Authors note:** Yes I know this chapter is short, I realize that and I know short chapters are not fun but bear with me. That's all I ask of you (sorry I had to.) Like I mentioned before I really was using how everything was laid out in the movie and yes that caused me to draw very much to how that scene is done. I do not follow the movie exactly but I really do have an appreciation for the movies set. I will put it out there now that I am more of a fan of the stage production than the movie and I feel this is just for future reference for any phanfic of mine, the movie holds a special place in my heart though so there is no hate, the last thing I need is drama or a shattered chandelier. Like I said earlier though please read with your preferences so you can fully enjoy this. Okay, i'm done being a babbling fool, I shall see you in the next chapter. Also review and stuff, whatever it is you do on here, I'm still new.


	2. Chapter 2: La note

**Authors note:** Yes I am posting this literally right after the first chapter, please do not expect this to always be the case, but I do know that chapter 1 was very short and so I thought I owe you a little extra. This chapter I would say is a bit longer, so yeah. Please do enjoy your read.

 **Disclaimer:** Still do not own any Phantom related things, still Andrew Lloyd Webber, Gaston Leroux, and anyone else who legitimately has the rights to phantom. I only own my mind and not much more I guess considering future college dept. Perhaps I should become an opera ghost and threaten the managers for money, then I could own whatever I wished. Except Phantom, that's something too precious for my hands to own.

Enjoy the following words that appear before you!

* * *

Chapter 2: La note

The angel of music guided Christine back to the surface, to the world without single word. Back in her dressing room, he left her with words of warning: to inform no one nor venture to the lair alone, now that she knew the way. As the mirror closed with a subtly click, there was a knock on the door accompanied by the familiar voice of her friend, Meg. Although her friend asked where she had been, Christine remained silent and only requested for some time to rest without interruption.

After only an hour to herself, there was an urgent knock on her door. "Hello?" She asked from her bed, wrapping her robe around her as she rose to open the door.

Raoul, with a grim expression, charged inside, refusing to wait for an invitation. "Raoul, what are you doing here?" Christine asks bewildered.

"What is this, Christine," He demanded, shoving an envelope towards her.

She took the envelope from his hand and began to read the contents of the letter to herself. " _Do not fear for Miss Daaé. The angel of music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again._ "

"Who is this angel of music," Raoul asked. "What is are these letters all about? Everyone is receiving them, the managers, la Carlotta, myself. This, opera ghost, is threatening everyone, and all these letters have to do with you."

Christine took in the list of names and could only imagine what those letters contained. "Raoul, you should not have come here, not to this room, not to this opera house."

"Christine, what is going on? Please tell me, I can protect you from being accused of being part of this, I can protect you from all of this." He pleaded reaching for her hands but she pulls away.

"Raoul stop, I cannot even think right now!" Christine sighed and went to open the door, "please go, another time, please."

Raoul did what she's asked and left her. " _Who is this man she is protecting_ ", he wondered, " _this angel she spoke of the other night, does she really believe he exist?_ "

Christine listened behind her closed door, to make sure she wouldn't encounter Raoul. Silently as she could, she left her room and made her way through the theatre, returning to her dressing room. Turning towards the mirror it, Christine searched for some way to open it as the phantom did the night before. Finally, she found the smallest crack that allowed her to push the mirror aside. Allowing her access to the path towards the phantom's lair. She made her way through the tunnel, the only light coming from mirror that she left cracked open to get back in. Suddenly, she stepped and felt one of the tiles below her feet begin to sink lower and suddenly she heard the mirror close fully, any light offered was engulfed in darkness. Hoping for the best, Christine cautiously took another step onward. Suddenly, a rope fell from the darkness, startling her. Although she could not see it, one could only guess that it was a Punjab lasso hanging before her. Christine now realized why he did not want her to come down here without him, he had set traps everywhere along the passage. The speed of her breathing began to increase, either way she turned there was the chance of being killed. A hand rested on Christine's shoulder, producing a shriek as she turned around.

"Christine," spoke a familiar, captivating voice. Suddenly the candles in the hall lit a flame, as she met face to face with her angel of music. "What are you doing here," he asked.

With an exhale of relief, she pulled out the note given to her from Raoul. "What is this?"

The phantom only needed to glance to know the note in her hand, "Christine…"

"You are threatening people? So I may preform, so that I can remain yours and yours alone? You are threatening certain people that I care about," her angelic voice now contained sadness and shock.

His face winced at the mention of 'people that I care about', referring to the man who tried to take Christine away last night. "I did this for you. Oh Christine, you deserve more than what they give you, you must know this." His voice filled anger and bitterness.

"Even if that was true, threats like this do not help me. People will suspect that I am encouraging this, that I'm behind this and I don't want to be," she tried to think of a way to get this through his mind. "As of now, they are more scared of Carlotta because she has the audience and the fans. If the managers downgrade her or toss her aside, she will throw a tantrum and will try to ruin the opera. They do not fear you because they are not going to know what you are capable of until you show them. I'm scared that what you are going to do is going to end up going too far." Christine placed a delicate hand upon her Angel's chest, "please don't turn to such madness to where I might end up losing you."

The Phantom did not think this possible, that Christine would fear the possibility of him not being there for her. He sighed, "then what do you wish me to do, how do I show them that this is my opera?"

"I'm not the master mind here, and I told you I wish to have no part in this."

An idea began to take root into his head, just enough to make a statement. "Try to be away from Carlotta at all costs, if those fools do choose to not take my instruction and cast Carlotta in the role of the countess, then I will take action. Do not give her or anyone else a reason to suspect you know anything." Christine looked into his eyes and nodded in understanding. As the Phantom began to make his way back to his underground home without her, he stops adding, "I recommend you become familiar with the countesses' songs."

As he continued, Christine couldn't help but call out to him, "wait!" He turned back, wondering of what else there could be. "For the longest of time, I have called you my angel of music, and to others your known as the phantom of the opera, or opera ghost." His glare seemed to stare straight into her very soul, "but I wish to know my angel's true name, the name I may call you by."

Only he knew his actual name. He had never told a soul, never thought he could trust another with his name. His voice, softer and quieter than before, confessed, "Erik."

Christine smiled at the simplicity of it, "Erik."

Hearing someone else say it brought a light grin onto his face. Awestruck for a moment, he quickly regained his composure, "that name stays between us alone." He would hate for everyone to know, his reputation as the fearsome opera ghost would have to respect if it's was known he was a mortal man.

She nodded, her smile lighting up the small passageway. "Of course. Until we meet again, Erik." She finally allowed him to leave as she turned back towards where she had entered. She stopped to take another glance behind her, but the phantom had already vanished.

* * *

 **Authors note:** Oh it is quite nice being the author of the story because you know what is going to happen. Don't worry I am not going to torture you my dear reader and make you wait an agonizingly long time for me to post the next chapter. My guess is that I will have it posted right after this or at least within the next day. I know I should pace myself but right now I'm just too excited to share this with everyone, hopefully there will be an everyone at some point it is a bit lonely here, so please do review so then I don't have to "learn to be lonely"(again had to.) Anyways now that the bad pun is out of the way I hope you have enjoyed what you have read so far.


	3. Chapter 3: Le toit

**Authors note:** Well what can I say I am weak and generous. I'm aware that I am posting a lot but look it feels good to post a new chapter, I get excited when I see that a new chapter is posted and the more the better. Anyways I'm gonna try to keep this authors note short but I again wanna shout out to my partner in crime aka my BFF who edited this for me and making sure everything made sense, seriously she rocks.

 **Disclaimer:** Yeah we get it I don't own "The Phantom of the Opera", and if I had the opportunity to own something that important to man kind I don't think that would be a smart idea. Best to leave it to the professionals while I write fanfics of their work because I love their work so much.

Ready...set...READ!

* * *

Chapter 3: Le toit

As Christine suspected, the managers attended to Carlotta's needs, giving La Carlotta the role of Countess and Christine the role of the silent page boy. She followed the phantom's instructions and kept her distance from Carlotta, the only time she was around her was rehearsals when she had no other choice.

The final dress rehearsal came upon the same day as opening night, while running through "poor fool, he makes me laugh", Carlotta ran into Christine caused everyone stop to see the commotion. She lets out an exasperated yell, "At the very least you could try to stay out of my way."

Christine tries to apologize "I'm sorry I…"

Carlotta holds her finger in front of Christine's mouth to interrupt her "ah! your part is silent, so stay silent you... you little toad!" Carlotta spat out before spraying her mist into her mouth, warming up once again. As her entrance began, Carlotta managed a few notes in, only to belch a sickening croak. She tried once again but the only sound she could choke out was an ear splitting croak.

Throughout the theatre, a haunting voice echoed, "it seems she is singing to bring down the chandelier," followed by an eerie, ghostly laugh.

The theater was in stunned silence, interrupted by Madame Giry's cane, as she strutted over to the managers with a letter in hand "it seems he has left another note."

Fumbling, Monsieur Firmin sputtered as he read, "it seems that your Countess is left without a voice, it seems that you will need a new one. Be glad that this is minor incident did not turn into a major one, ignore my instructions though and I can insure you that I can easily make it hell for you. Your obedient servant, O.G." He lets out a groan of defeat, "Christine Daaé, get changed at once into the costume of the countesses. La Carlotta," Firmin cleared his throat before continuing, "there is no other choice, you will play the role of pageboy, that is if you still wish to be part of this production, it is the only way."

Carlotta choose to stay and played the pageboy, possibly her most suited role ever casted. Christine performed magnificently as the countess, charming and appealing in every way. The cast took their bows, the audience kept to their feet as Christine graciously curtsied. While the managers and Raoul sat in box five, there was a low growl only to be heard in their box that said "you are testing my patience gentleman, that chandelier does look a bit unstable. It would be a tragedy if it were to fall. Last warning." Although Raoul tried to resist, the other two forced him to leave the box, not wanting to test the patience of the opera ghost.

At the end of the show, Christine made her way to her dressing room, eager to hear what her Angel, Erik, had to say. But before she reached the door, a hand grasped her arm firmly as a voiced muttered, "Christine wait, we need to talk."

Christine turned, as expected, came eye to eye with Raoul.

Although she wished she could avoid him, she knew that it would be impossible. "If you wish to speak with me Raoul, come with me."

As they climbed all the way to the top of the opera house, Raoul questioned "what are we doing up here?"

"I wanted us to be in private, he won't see us here." She whispered him.

As they reached the top, Raoul moved to face in front of Christine, "who is he, this angel you talk about Christine?" He paced back and forth waiting for an answer but received only silence. "He's just in your head Christine, isn't he? This angel you speak of, he cannot be real."

"You're wrong Raoul, he is as real as you or I am," she explained. "I've seen him, not just in my dreams, believe me."

Trying to understand, Raoul began to conjure up a conclusion to himself but waited to tell her, only continuing his questions, "if he is truly real, then is he responsible for these threats? For what happened to Carlotta, the reason you played the countess tonight?"

Christine bit her lip, knowing that Raoul would listen but not understand, and accuse Erik of so much more. Choosing her words carefully, she replied, "he is the opera ghost, the phantom. He did threaten before, that I know. I cannot say whether or not what happened to Carlotta is because of him. If it was, by some chance, you must know I had nothing to do with it." She inhaled sharply before continuing, "and be lucky that he has been as kind as he has, for he knows this opera better than anyone. Do not underestimate him."

Raoul looked at Christine, accepting what he had just been told, "Christine, you cannot trust this man. He is not an angel that your father sent to you! He is playing with your mind. This thing, man or phantom, is dangerous! You cannot possibly think he means good!" Christine choked out a sob before she could stop it. Raoul, stunned by her reaction, immediately went to comfort her. "Please Christine, I care about you, I don't want you to get hurt." He took her by the shoulder and wiped away her tears. Gazing down at his Little Lottie, he gently leaned in to lay a kiss on her lips.

At first she did not object, it brought back memories of her youth, to a time of songs and stories. Only seconds later did she feel a knot in her stomach. She pulled away, stopping him "Raoul please don't." She stepped away from him, turning away to not see his face filled with shock and hurt. He attempted to get closer to her once more, only to have her retreat farther away. "Please, let me be alone."

Anger rippled through Raoul, not for Christine, but for the man that was keeping her from him. Bitterly, he stormed past her, leaving her alone on the roof.

As the door to the opera closed behind Raoul, Christine couldn't help resist walking over to the side of the roof, looking over at Paris and all its glory. She glanced down and saw the easy way out. To forget the pain from the loss of her father, but loose the joys of life that she knew she still clung for. For a moment she considered the possibility, that she could forget everything that pained her so, her father, her childhood sweet heart, the conflicting pain tousling inside her. Christine let out another cry and collapsed to the ground moving away from the ledge, the very thought that she would even consider taking her life consumed her.

As she wept, she heard a voice, gently calling out to her, "Christine…" She glanced over her shoulder to see Erik standing behind her.

"I'm sorry, I must have given you a scare." She apologizes, quickly wiping away her tears.

Erik sat next to her, gracefully adjusting his cape to cover her shaking body, "believe me, Christine, you would have to have gone farther than I have to truly frighten me."

Taking in the fact that he just admitted to the fact that he thought of killing himself, she then could not resist. Quietly asking, "how far did you go?"

"Standing on the very same ledge, I was nearly off the edge of it, the slightest breeze could have finished me."

She never thought of Erik as suicidal, then again she never thought herself as that either. Even that slightest bit of information though showed her more about the life he must have lived. She couldn't help but ask "what stopped you?"

A ghost of a smile grew upon his face, "I heard a young girl's voice, it was the purest thing I had ever heard, but so full of sadness. She was singing a lullaby that her father used to sing to her."

Her heart dropped, she knew he was referring to her. It was one of her first nights without her father, she had lit a candle for him, singing to her father as he would for her, praying to the Angel of music. She continued this practice years later, continuing to do so on nights she struggled to sleep.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Erik began to sing that very lullaby she once sung to her father. As he ended the lullaby, Erik noticed his hand was now intertwined Christine's.

"Thank you, Erik." She whispered with a smile, the smile slowly receding at the realization that he had been up here, for maybe the whole time her and Raoul were. "How long have you been up here? Did you see...Raoul and I..."

"Yes," he muttered, he had heard and seen everything. He then takes a deep breath and continues, "he was not wrong, I am not the angel of music."

She smiled weakly, "I know Erik."

She knew and yet here she was, still at his side. "How long have you known?" He questioned.

"The other night while I was in your home," She admitted him.

"Then why are still here with me, now knowing I'm not the angel I let you believe I was?"

Christine still hadn't loosened her grip on his hand, "even though you are not the angel of music, I believe that my father and the angel of music brought us together. You were meant to be my angel. You have brought the love for music, the hope in life that I had lost when I lost my father." Before tonight, she only thought that Erik was given to her for a reason but perhaps she was there for him as well, "and I think that God brought me to you, to show you that you are not alone, that you are not bound to a life of loneliness. You are my angel as much as I am yours."

Her words filled his heart with warmth. At that moment he longed to embrace her, but he only expressed how he felt by stating, "you don't know how much that means to me."

She could sense that he was still holding back. The way his voice quivered, his hand twitched, his eyes wavered to her's before staring at the ground. With a steady breath, Christine does what the phantom cannot not, brings her arms around him, keeping him as close to her as she can. At first his body is stiff as a board, until Erik slowly relaxes and gently wraps his arms around her back.

The moment felt perfect, he had never been hugged before, not even by his own mother. And although everything felt perfect he felt that he needed to ask her what was really troubling him, "Christine?" He whispers through the curls of her hair.

She still doesn't release from the embrace as she replies. "What is it?"

The phantom, now very afraid, asked the lingering thought that plagued his mind, "are you afraid of me?"

Christine pulled away, still grasping him by his shoulders "Erik…"

"Be honest. Are you afraid of me, at all?"

She did not want to hurt this broken man any more than he already was. "No," she said earnestly, hoping that would convince him.

Her voice said one thing, but her eyes said another. "You have to be honest with me Christine," he begged. "Please."

She let out a sigh, "I do not want to be, but I cannot deny, there is a part of me that is worried, worried that you might…" she swallowed, "you might hurt me. With things you say, what you threaten, I cannot help but worry."

Erik's heart sank deep into his stomach, he took her hands from his shoulders and gently held them in his. "I don't want you to be afraid of me. I promise you, Christine Daaé, I will never hurt you, in any way. I would never forgive myself," he stared deeply into her eyes.

She reached out and held his head in her hands, "I believe you." Three words, enough to give him the slightest shed of hope.

Erik knew that it was getting late and could see the tire in Christine's eyes, "you should get some sleep, you still have another performance tomorrow." Getting to his feet, he offered his hand for her to take.

Christine rose and walked towards the door, before she stopped and looked one last time at her angel, "Goodnight Erik."

"Goodnight." He said in return. Once she was gone, the phantom looked out over the city, looked at the world he did not know because it had betrayed him so many times before. To this day, he can easily remember that night, when he had almost taken his life. The soft, saddened voice of young Christine that made him change is mind. When he had heard the voice, he couldn't help but look for its owner. He caught a glimpse of a young child, a couple years younger than himself, finishing the lullaby praying to her father and the Angel of music. From that night on, he decided that he would be there for the girl, hiding in the shadows, for he knew that perhaps this creature of darkness, could bring back the light that had disappeared. And for once in his life, he did not feel alone.

* * *

 **Authors note:** Couple things I want to cover. Let's start with Raoul, now look my opinion of Raoul is that no he is not my favorite character, but I don't hate the guy. I defiantly see that he can have many different aspects about him and so those aspects I see is sometimes how I translate him into my fanfics. Yes Raoul has proven to be a nice boy but to me there is more to it than that, sorry, only an opinion, but you are reading an E/C fic. Okay now Christine, I know you would not think Christine suicidal and that this could be considered out of character but I am referencing the U.S. touring production right now in the 2016 year where in this production they did something different, for the roof top scene before "All I ask of you" begins Christine goes to the edge of the stage as if its the ledge and basically considers the thought and almost action, I wanted to take from that because there is so much truly going on inside Christine's head. Finally Erik, reminder this is me going based off having no reviews at this point and so i'm working with just me wanting to clarify thing, so yes Erik, he is a bit out of character I guess you could say he is being quite kind with everyone in a sense, but with changing how that one little scene that we did with chapter one I think it really keeps that more gentle Erik that we see in "Music of the night", and kind of keeps angry Erik at bay. So yeah, over explaining myself, doubt you've read all of this so far but that's okay I do this in everyday life where I write waaaaaaay too much. Anyways I hope you like what you have read so far, till the next chapter, goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4: l' allee

***TRIGGER WARNING FOR ABUSE/SEXUAL ABUSE***

 **Authors note:** Though I do not want spoil anything I do care about you my dear reader and so please read with caution if what I warn you is triggering or anything related to the matter could be then I will be leaving at the end of this chapter a chapter summary.

 **Disclaimer:** Alas I still do not own The Phantom of the Opera, but you already know that.

* * *

Chapter 4: l' allée

The following day, Christine preformed even grander than the night before. As soon as the curtain had fell, she stepped into the calm of her dressing room to change, only to be interrupted by a knock on her door.

With a sigh, she stepped from behind her changing screen to open the door, revealing an energetic Meg. "Christine, some of the dancers and I are going out to a pub, to celebrate the show and the upcoming break until the new year. Will you join us?"

As much as Christine wanted to go, she knew Erik would not approve. There had been little time for lessons since the show had begun production, and she was certain he would want one tonight. "I'm sorry Meg, I cannot accompany you tonight."

Christine watched as her friend's cheerful demeanor morph into disappointment. "If you change your mind, we will be leaving in ten minutes," Meg said before gently closing the door, leaving Christine alone.

The atmosphere in the room changed, and Christine could feel his presence. "You should go with her," spoke the voice of Erik, his figure still hidden from Christine.

She walked over to the mirror and gazed at her reflection, along with the phantom's. "I thought you would wish us to continue our lessons. It has been so long since our last."

The phantom smirked, proud that his angel wanted to practice, to exceed beyond her capabilities. "I grant you permission, Christine. Go, celebrate, you have well deserved this. We shall indeed practice, another day."

A gleaming smile grew upon her face. With a gracious curtsy, she met his satisfied gaze, "Good night, Erik, and thank you."

Swiftly and silently as before, the phantom disappeared once again behind the mirror. Christine quickly grabbed her cloak and hurried out of her dressing room. Luckily, the other girls and Meg were still waiting for their carriage. When they spotted Christine coming down the steps, they all squealed with excitement and gathered around their now famous friend.

The pub was a few blocks away from the opera house, not a very large establishment. However, to a flock of ballerinas that were never allowed a night out alone, the small pub would do nicely.

Christine refrained from drinking, knowing she would be leaving before anyone else and didn't want to be walking the streets of Paris, alone and intoxicated.

The girls wished her to stay longer, but she knew she was exhaustion from the performance was taking its toll, and she was in dire need of rest. As Christine walked down the streets of Paris, to return to the opera house, she began to feel a knot in her gut. Wearily, she decided to steal a glance behind her. Two men trudged close to her, drunk, but conscious enough to travel swiftly.

She didn't want to concern herself, but she couldn't ignore this terrible feeling, a suspicion of what the intentions these two men held. Biting her lip, Christine continued her path towards the opera house. The two men were right at her heels before long. The pungent stench of alcohol and smoke filled Christine's nose.

One of the men called out in a slur, "Why mademoiselle, what are you doing out this time of night, without a man by your side?"

The other leered out "Pretty little thing, do you want us to escort you home, we can promise your safety with our company." They both proceeded to laugh.

Christine made the rash decision to quicken her pace, not daring to look behind her. Shoes clattered along stone, moving even faster and closer. Her eyes widened with fear as she cried, "please, just leave me alone!"

"Oh common sweetheart, don't you want a piece of this?" The first man shouted.

Christine no longer knew where she was, she did not even know how close the opera house was. Holding up her dress high enough for her to run, she sprinted along the streets, sharply turning down different allies in an attempt to lose her pursuers. Gasping for air, she stopped and looked up in horror, she had reached a dead end. The streets seemed silent, the only noise heard was the sound of her breath, staggered and harsh. Trembling, Christine turned around, meeting face to face with one of the men, who roughly shoved her against the wall.

The drunk behind him sharply laughed, "Well, well, well, looks like we were right, you are indeed the little Daaé girl."

Christine could feel her heart trying to beat out of her chest, the man keeping her pinned against the wall leaned into her ear, "I'm glad we got the right bitch, it's always more fun when there's a reason to give them what they deserve."

"Please Monsieur, I have done nothing to you. Please let me go." Christine stammered in panic.

The man snarled before spitting in her face, "don't play dumb with me, you've done more than enough. Stealing roles, allowing threats, who the hell do you think you are?"

"No, no please I have done nothing of the sort, La Carlotta had an accident and I had no choice but to take her place. Please, I didn't ask for the role, for any of this, please let me go!" She begged, tears streaming down her face.

Both men laughed as the one from behind leered "oh, do not fret little dove, we shall indeed let you go," he approached her like a fox cornering his prey, "once you have learned your little lesson." The drunkard pinning her hands against the wall cackled as the other one lunged at her dress, tearing a piece of fabric.

"Help, somebody please!" Christine yelled in hopes there was an ear listening. Her mouth was covered to muffle her screams, only to have it bitten. As the attacker cried out and slapped her across the face, Christine let out another desperate cry, "Help! Somebody, please, help me!"

Her vision clouded for a moment as she was thrown to the ground, a hand now grasping her neck. The monster leaned down and sneered into her ear, "you know, I was hoping you could be awake for this, twice as much fun. But if you have to be unconscious for this, then so be it."

Christine tried to pry his hands off her neck and with the little bit of strength clung inside her, cried out, "Erik! Erik please, please help me!" Another pair of hands covered her mouth, forbidding her to scream again.

Within the depths of Paris, Erik sat at his piano, attempting to compose late into the night. Within the tunnels of his lair were grates which were linked to the sewer system. Overtime he had put up a tolerance to the smell, but not to the sound, the least pleasant thing about where he lived. He rarely heard anything unless it was extremely loud. Tonight however, a sound utterly different from the usual sounds of Paris, echoed throughout the sewers. The phantom's finely tuned ears picked up the shrieks that rang out through the tunnels, just enough for him to hear. It was a women's voice, calling for help, not the first time he had heard the misfortune of a helpless cry for help.

But this time was different, as the voice began calling his name and everything began to connect. "Christine!" He didn't wait a moment more as he quickly leaped into the boat and maneuvered it faster than ever before. Silent as a shadow, he emerged from the underground to the streets, a task he had never done before. Christine had to be close, close enough for him to hear her. The streets were now eerily quiet, which only built more worry and fear inside of him. He whirled his head around the streets, running down each and every alley. He would find her, because this was Christine, and if any harm were to come to her...

Christine tried everything in her power to get the men off, but the more oxygen stolen from her, the weaker she became. She started to lose all hope in escaping this, beginning to doubt that she would see the light of morning. As the men cackled above her, Christine sobbed and with the slightest whisper, sang, "Angel of music, guide and guardian. Grant to me your glory…"

"Christine," yelled an unrecognizable voice from the distance.

As tears rolled down her cheeks unsure of what was real or imaginary, she continued to sing "Angel, I hear you. Speak, I listen. Stay by my side. Guide me…"

The man on top of her yelled "shut up you little harlot!" as he tightened his grip on her throat, prepared to pound her head onto the cobblestone.

"Let her go!" commanded a ghostly growl.

One of the men turned and laughed, "what do we have here, a freak in a mask."

The phantom drew closer, spitting out another warning. "Do not test me you pig. I said, let her go," his voice rumbled, a storm about to strike.

Christine remained pulled up by her neck, tightly held by one of her attackers. The other rose and dared the phantom to come closer, holding out a knife. "It would seem, Monsieur freak, that I am the one not to be tested."

Christine's vision began to clear, focusing on the masked man intended on saving her. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw him. "Angel," She whispered, trying to get a breath in.

Erik, refusing to retreat, stepped even closer. "You will be alright, Christine," He spoke more for comfort than for truth. He could see how tight the man's grip was around her throat, how badly she was gasping for air. He had much experience with strangling and was well aware of the danger Christine's life was in. "This is the last time I ask politely," the phantom glared.

The men looked at each other, Erik assumed they were silently agreeing to release her. Until he noticed the tightening grip around Christine's throat. One of the men grabbed him, the knife at his throat prevented him from interfering. The phantom watched in horror as Christine struggled to get free, the last bit of air leaving her. "Eri…" she choked, unable to get out her last word as her eyes fluttered shut while her body became limp.

Rage exploded inside of the phantom as he thrashed wildly to be free from the man restraining him. Throwing the man against a wall, the phantom rushed towards Christine. Her body was thrown like a rag doll to the ground, her strangler preparing to attack. Erik refused to hold back as he threw punch after punch. The other man threw him off, attempting to stab Eric, only able to leave a gash on his arm, and punch thrown to his face. Erik spat out blood, when he noticed a rope lying on the ground, just enough.

Shoving the man aside, the ghost grasped a hold of the rope and whirled around behind the attacker, strangling the man who strangled Christine. The man thrashed and struggled, until his body went limp, twitching one last time. Throwing the body towards the ground, the phantom glared at the other man before howling, "unless you wish to end up like your confidante here, you will get the hell out of Paris. I will find you if you are not gone by the break of day." He stepped forward, watching as the pitiful rat cowered with fear, "If you ever, ever touch a woman like that again, I will tie a noose around your neck until I am the last thing you see. That is a promise." Erik didn't want to let him go, but he didn't have time to waste either. Christine needed care immediately.

The man nodded, using the wall for support, dashed out of the alleyway. Refusing to look back...

* * *

 **Authors note** : Yes this chapter I guess you could say got a little dark there, hence the trigger warning. I do take things very serious when it comes to things like abuse and rape, so I only ask everyone to please be respectful about this sort of subject because it can be a very sensitive one that should be taken seriously. Like always reviews are great, though I feel I might have this whole phanfic posted before anyone even reads it, nonetheless whenever it is you are reading it I do hope you are enjoying it. Also, as I promised there is a chapter summary below.

 **Chapter Summary:** After Christine's final success full run in Il muto she is invited by her best friend Meg to go out with her and her other friends to celebrate. Though Christine had turned down the offer having Erik in mind, he insists that she has a well deserved celebration. Christine decides to leave the pub early to return back to the opera only to notice two men following her. She attempts to escape the two men but finds herself at a dead end and helplessly out numbered. The two men exclaim that they know who they are and that they are fans of La Carlotta who are not pleased with Christine's rise to fame. The two men begin to attack her as Christine begs for Erik to come and save her. Reluctantly Erik had heard her through the sewers of the underground and swiftly takes to above ground to find Christine, who had fallen unconscious due to the hand of her attackers. Erik kills one of the men and allows the other to leave but with a haunting threat.


	5. Chapter 5: Les cicatrices

**Authors Note:** I do hope you enjoy these authors notes, I mean if you don't then well you simple have to just scroll past them so really no harm is being done.

 **Disclaimer:** If only I was brilliant enough to own something like The Phantom of the Opera, but I don't. Andrew Lloyd Webber and Gaston Leroux along with all the other brilliant minds that have made this story come to life do own it though.

* * *

Chapter 5: Les cicatrices

The damp cobblestone and freezing night air brought Christine back to consciousness. Her vision blurred and clouded, noticing the brick wall that loomed over top her. Everything rushed back to her, the men who stalked her, how they cornered her, and Erik who answered her cries. She remembered seeing him, but could not be sure if he was truly there or not. Christine tried to breath, feeling a sharp pain, as if a knife had been plunged into her throat. She tried to take in the air that had left her, but still felt as though those grimy hands were grasping her throat. Gingerly, she touched her neck, feeling it's tender bruises and marks. She tried to cough and clear her throat, only to cause more pain. Suddenly, a gentle hand reached to touch her shoulder. Fearing it was one of her attackers, Christine screamed, although it sounded like a mere, raspy whisper. "Get away from me!" She cries out painfully, moving away from the hand as tears streamed down her face.

"Christine…" Erik said gently, pulling his hand away from her. She must have thought he was one of those rats that had dared to harm her. He still could not help but feel ashamed, when she retreated from his touch.

Struggling to breath, Christine whimpered out when she recognized that kind, melodic voice, "Erik?"

"I am here Christine, you're safe now," He said. Still refraining from touching her, he removed his cloak from his shoulders and laid it on top of her shivering, nearly exposed body.

She recognized the cloak that belonged to her angel, draped around her, giving her warmth. Still coughing, she asked with the smallest of voices, her tone filled with panic, "I cannot breathe. Why does it hurt so?"

"Shhh," her angel soothed, stroking the front of her hand with a feather like touch. "Your throat is very swollen, it shall be difficult to breath and talk for a time. You needn't fear anymore, Christine." The phantom retracted his touch and began fumbling with his hands. "I must to get you inside and warm, may I," he asked in a faint mumble, "may I carry you?"

At first, Christine could not imagine why he would ask for permission, until then she remembered a few moments ago. She had indeed feared his touch. Looking into his nervous eyes, she spoke in a whisper, "Yes. Thank you, Erik."

He lifted her into his arms as she weakly threw her arms around his neck. Every movement she felt pain, everywhere felt bruised, cut, and violated. As she gazed upon his face, the pain subsided. With a weak smile, she whispered to herself, "My angel."

Exhaustion and tiredness began to grow inside of Christine as the phantom proceeded to carry her. "You have to stay awake Christine, please do not close your eyes. Just keep your eyes locked to mine." He said in fear of her not waking with how very little oxygen was going through her body.

Christine nodded, her eyes never leaving his. She felt safe once more, held in the phantom's embrace, his body warm and comforting her. The pain seemed to drift away in the wind. She brought her hand up to his face and began to speak, although her voice was not healed, "Erik…"

He winced as he heard the strain in her voice, "Christine please, you must reserve your voice, it has been terribly damaged."

But she continued, "I wanted to thank you, for saving me."

He did not feel that he could respond with 'you're welcome', with anything for that matter. Erik shook his head, those vile creatures had nearly raped her, and would have succeeded had he not stopped them. Christine was still in pain, struggling for a breath, and her sweet, enchanting voice. It may not be permanently damaged, but those rats had stolen it from her. He felt at fault, his angel was not to be blamed for anything. She was pure and perfect, it was he who was dark and damned.

Once they had entered his lair, the Phantom gingerly lowered Christine onto his bed, replacing his cloak with blankets. He rushed to get a glass of water and set it atop a bedside table for her. "How do you feel?" He asked.

Christine cleared her throat in hopes of improving her voice, but poorly damaged voice emerged as a weak croak. "I can breathe. Not very well, but I can breathe. It hurts to swallow, and speaking is not the most pleasant thing either." She would push through the pain; no amount of suffering could prevent her from repeatedly thanking her savior.

Although he needed her to rest her voice, he required more answers to questions he had concerning her well being. "How does your neck feel?"

"It hurts to move; does it look dreadful?"

Parts of it were more red then others, the phantom could see where the hands were from the bruises swept across her neck.

"They will become worse overtime, coloring more each day. I am afraid it will take time before the pain itself ceases."

Christine reached her hand out and took his, "thank you, Erik. You truly are my angel."

With those words, the phantom fell to his knees, tear streaming down his cheeks. He squeezed her hand, "Forgive me Christine, please." He laid his forehead onto the bedside, clenching his jaw, "I should have been there to protect you. How could I have allowed this to happen to you?"

Christine placed her other hand on his head and stroked his hair. "You couldn't have prevented what happened." A few tears fall from her eyes, "This was planned, they knew who I was. They were angered by my sudden popularity at the opera house, taking roles from Carlotta. You couldn't possibly have predicted something like this."

Bitter tears continued to fall, "it is my fault. I forced their hand to place you as the role of countess, and tonight I was not there for you when those men attacked you, all because of events I caused!"

"Don't say such a thing!" Christine exclaimed, still stroking his hair. "I do not blame you for anything you have done." The phantom kept his head down against the bed, the blankets now damp with his tears. She did not know what more she could do.

"I was so frightened."

That got his attention.

She continued, "I thought they were going to kill me. I was terrified, the thought of never waking up, of never seeing the sun rise. Never singing, never seeing you. Dear God, the idea that I may never see you again, was truly the most terrifying."

"Christine" he gazed at her with wonder, intertwining both of their hands together.

"Then you came to rescue me. The moment I saw you, I knew that my angel would always protect me."

Erik sighed, a few tears trailing down his face. "I had never felt so scared, in all my years. I feared that I would lose you, forever."

Christine smiled, placing a hand upon his cheek. Erik leaned into her touch, this kindness so strange yet blissful. She looked upon his face, "I promise, you will not lose me."

He gently laid his hand atop of her's. The way she touched him with ease, without fear. This pure, beautiful woman, cared for him.

After a few moments of peace and calm, the phantom realized how exhausted Christine must be. "You should rest, Christine."

As he began to stand, something caught Christine's eye. The suit jacket he wore was cut open, and though difficult to see, was broken skin and blood. "Erik, your arm."

The cut had not even caught his attention, "it's nothing, really."

Stubborn, she ignored his attempts to keep her away as she tried to get a better look. "Take off the jacket, I should make sure it will not become infected."

The Erik stood still, bewildered and confused. He could easily take care of this himself. "You and your voice need to get some rest, Christine. I am more than capable to take care of a wound."

Refusing to give in, Christine sat upright folding her arms, "I will not sleep until you allow me to help you. Nor will I cease talking until you are taken care of." Sighing in defeat, he shrugged off his jacket, leaving only his white shirt underneath, his one sleeve soaked in blood. "Get some water, alcohol, and bandages." Obeying her commands, he left the room to retrieve everything for her. "You will need to remove your shirt."

For a moment, Erik could've sworn his heart stopped. "Please Christine, I cannot do this," He shivered.

"You cannot wear a shirt soaked with blood, I have to see how badly you were harmed," She argued. What did he want to hide this time? Erik knew it was a fight he could not win. Turning his back towards her, refusing to watch her face, he removed his shirt. Underneath revealed scars, completely covering his back and torso. Christine's eyes widened, but she shook her head. "We don't have to speak about them, not if you don't want to."

He truly didn't, his scars, his face, only brought back his haunting past. But this was Christine, he could not keep hiding himself from her. He sat on the edge of the bed, patiently waiting as Christine began to clean his wound, which was indeed more than a scratch.

"When I was young, I ran away from home and traveled with a gathering of Gypsies who ran a freak show. I thought I would be treated kindly by those who worked there. How wrong I was, tricked into believing I would be safe and sheltered..." He dreaded going further, but nevertheless continued. "I was locked in the cage like an animal, known only as 'the devil's child'. The man who ran the show enjoyed to whip me whenever there was an opportunity to." He winced as though he could still feel the harsh leather against his back. "I made my first mask when I was there, an unfeeling scrap of clothing. That is what got me whipped the most, hiding my face from those who wished to laugh and scream at my distortion. I can't think of where I would have been better of: with a fearful, unloving mother or a cage of torture for amusement?"

Speechless, Christine understood how difficult this must be for him. To discuss his past, the pain he had felt since birth, never given affection as a child. He had been denied love all these years, used and abused for his face. As she finished wrapping the bandage, Christine turned his head with his chin so he could look into her eyes. "You didn't deserve to grow up that way, you deserve more than the life you have known." She then took his hand from the same arm she bandaged, and brought it up to her lips to lay a gentle kiss at the top of his hand.

Erik trembled from her touched, forcing himself not to quickly pulling away. He slowly rose from the bed and grazed her cheek with his finger, "you really must get some rest, please Christine."

She kept to her end of the deal and slipped under the blanket, resting her head on the soft pillow beneath her. Her eyes drifted close in hopes she would fall asleep.

Erik moves towards a trunk and grabbed a new shirt, free of blood. Quickly, he covered the top of his body once more, disguising his scars. He took a moment to lean against the wall and breathed out a sigh, taking in all of Christine's kindness. Never before had he been told that he deserved better, if anything he was told should have worse. His hand still tingled from the feeling of her soft gentle lips, he had never felt something so loving and gentle before. He thought he might as well except it as his first kiss being it was the first and only kiss he would ever receive. It was more he could have ever dreamed of and was forever grateful for it.

Pulling himself together, he pulled himself away from the sleeping angel, and went to his desk. Retrieving a fresh piece of parchment and quill, he began to write: 'Dear gentlemen, I was quite pleased with the performances, and grateful for the emptiness of box five, after some gentle persuasion. As for Ms. Daaé, I am happy to see that her career is progressing. Unfortunately, I am displeased to report an unnecessary and disturbing event occurring last night. Ms. Daaé was attacked by two men, claiming to be 'fans' of La Carlotta and took their aggression out on her, injuring and nearly killing her. I suggest you make it clear to those who come, especially for La Carlotta, that if they are not pleased with her lack of appearances, a formal complaint may be written and addressed to me. I will gladly and graciously inform them on why praising their prima Donna does not require any act of aggression. Gentlemen, do understand, if I am to find out that either of you or La Carlotta had anything to do with this attack, I will personally seek out that justice is met for the crime committed. As for Ms. Daaé, she is under good care and will return to you once she has fully recovered. I remain to you gentlemen, your obedient servant. O. G.' The phantom proceeded to fold the letter, slip it inside an envelope, and seal it with his sealing wax of a skull. He would deliver it later, for now he wanted to wait in the event that Christine need him. After the incident tonight, he couldn't bear to leave her so soon.

He decided to go check on her, to make sure she was in no pain or discomfort. As he approached the bed, he noticed she was finishing wiping away tears. "Christine, are you alright, are you hurt?" He urgently asked.

Noticing his presence, she looked up at his concerned expression. "Forgive me, I…I had a terrible nightmare. It was so real; I could actually feel..." She adjusted herself in the bed and continued "I was dreaming but it felt as though it was really happening. That ally... with those two men…" she eyes watered and her breathing grew heavier, "I can't…I can't get them out of my head."

Erik could now see how greatly this painful experience hurt her, how scared her mind would be after tonight. Her breathing became faster and unsteady, he drew closer and knelt at her bedside. "I promise you, I swear to you, that those men will never come near you again. They can't hurt you now." Her breathing began to calm, Erik cupping his hand to her cheek. "I will never let anyone harm you again."

* * *

 **Authors Note:** So yes real quick I just wanted to add to the background of these two adorable human beings. First off age which I should have established earlier on when I had given some background notes but hey I will do that now. Christine I would say she is in her early 20's, and Erik in his mid to late 20's. Now I know we could debate that for the time period that this takes place in Christine could be 17 and the Phantom could be in his 30's or possibly older and during that time with wasn't looked at negatively. I don't want to sound like I frown upon big age gaps (I mean my parents are 9 years apart so whom and I to judge) this is more just of how I generally view Erik and Christine, of course if you prefer there ages to be different than what I think please do not let me stop you. Also yes I went with basically how the movie portrayed Erik's age when they gave his background story, apposed to how in the stage production when they say he was a man. Though I wouldn't protest the thought of Erik possibly more in his teens when that had happened. Again it's really the readers preference for this phanfic. And yes I had to add in the skull wax seal, I just loved that little detail from the movie. Anyways, until the next chapter please review and au revoir!


	6. Chapter 6: La cauchermars

**Authors note:** Wow chapter 6 already, I personally really like this chapter for many different reasons, read and you'll understand why.

 **Disclaimer:** Andrew Lloyd Webber, Gaston Leroux, NOT MEEEEEE!

* * *

Chapter 6: Les cauchermars

Christine's breathing became more controlled, most of her panic leaving her eyes.

Erik did not know what more he could do. He stood up and headed back towards his piano, until a voice held him back, "Erik?"

He turned around and gazed at this poor, trembling woman, "yes Christine?"

Unsure of whether or not she should even ask such a request, she gathered her courage before quietly asking, "would it be too much to ask for you to just lay here with me?" She could feel the slight bit of blush come across her cheeks. "It's quite alright if you don't want to, it's just, I don't want to be alone right now."

Erik was left at a loss for words, what she was asking of him...

"You want me to...lie…on the bed?"

"Yes"

"With...you?"

Christine shook her head as an embarrassed smile came across her face, "really though, if it is too much to ask…I truly don't want to be a bother."

Still taken aback by her offer, he quickly shook his head, "Christine, you must forgive me. I am just, surprised, that is all." He could feel heat radiate around his body, his cheeks must've been scarlet by now. Not daring to look at her in the eye, he slowly walked towards the bed, where Christine moved the blanket down for him to get under. Removes only his boots, Erik cautiously slid into the bed. Once he'd finally gotten in, he had absolutely no clue what to do. Stiff and unmoving, he lies there confused and unsure of what he was supposed to do in this predicament.

For a while, the two lied on their half of the bed, facing away from each other. Erik had refused to move a muscle since he laid down. Christine, still was having trouble falling asleep after her last nightmare, decided to do something, bold. Hesitant at first, she turned to face him and slowly moved closer to Erik, until there was barely any space between them. "Erik," she whispered kindly, bringing him to face her. She then brought her arm around his torso, hugging him tightly while her head laid on top of his chest. Her ear pressed above his heart, which was beating at an alarmingly high rate.

At this point, Erik was convinced his heart would beat out of his chest. He feared he would ruin this blissful moment, create more awkwardness than he already had.

Tentatively, the phantom brought his hand out to gently rest on Christine's back, lightly tracing patterns of music.

For the first time, she finally felt that he truly trusted himself to touch her, as he trusted her to touch him. His heart rate returned too normal, becoming a steady metronome for her. Christine sighed, listening to the beat of his heart, and calmness of his breathing. Erik began to hum a soft lullaby to her, helping her sleep, her fears far behind her.

Erik was not as tired as Christine, but became rather absorbed in every little detail about his sleeping angel. Listening to her gentle breathing, feeling the rise and fall of her body as every breath that flowed in and out. Every so often, Christine would grasp him tighter, undeniably the beginnings of a nightmare. Instinctively, he would hold her closer while humming more melodies he had composed. She would start to relax again as those strong arms protected her from harm. Erik questioned how something so sweet and pure, could possibly end up in his arms.

He began to ponder the question of his future, specifically his future shared with Christine at his side. The phantom then shook his head, to be rid of the foolish thought. As much as he longed for her love, he knew that she could never love him. Not in the way that he loved her.

Erik figured he should get some sleep as well, but every night would be plagued with nightmares, of old memories burned into his mind. Nevertheless, he felt his eyelids droop close, his body beginning to shut down. Before he could overthink one more complication, the phantom was fast asleep at last.

Christine began to wake from her sleep, smiling as she saw Erik, holding her in his arms as he slept. She had never seen him so at peace before, his intense face now softened and relaxed, his breath calm and easy. The comfort of she felt being this close with him, how she wished this moment could be frozen in time forever. This was all she knew; this was all she wanted. To relive this moment again and again, sleeping happily as her angel held her.

Erik's mind could remember everything, and as he slept, those painful memories would flood his mind. He was most at peace when his mind would compose, pure melodies that danced inside his head. During this particular slumber, music swirled through his mind like rainwater on a glass pane. It was soft and lovely, unusual music composition for him. His peaceful dream abruptly ended as the crack of a whip echoed in his mind, crashing down all of the glorious music around him. " _Wake up!_ " He forceful screamed to his sleeping mind. " _It's not real. It's not real. It's not real_."

Christine felt the furious beating of Erik's heart, becoming faster and faster. He jolted awake with a sudden gasp, Christine holding onto his chest. Once he seemed to be calmer, she leaned up to rest her chin on his shoulder, "nightmare?" Erik couldn't speak, only nodding his head ever so slightly in response. She did not question what memories had replayed in his mind. Instead, Christine adjusts herself to be closer to him, holding him tighter in a fierce embrace. Remaining silent, Erik tucked his head atop of Christine's, marveling how well they fit together. Christine sighed, she knew his dark past haunted him in way she could never fathom, but she would not request any more from him. Not unless he was ready to do so.

After minutes of absolute silence, Erik asked, "how long have you been awake?"

"Not long," She answered.

"How does your neck feel at the moment?"

Oddly enough, Christine had barely thought of her neck, too consumed in the moment with Erik. Only now did she realize how sore it truly was. "It feels fine," she replied quickly.

He smirked into her hair before responding, "you my dear, are a terrible liar. Now, speak the truth, how does your throat feel."

She smiled back hopelessly, "It hurts, perhaps more than before."

Erik gently sat the two of them upright, in order to examine her injured neck. He knew she would be bruised, but he truly was not prepared to see the damage with his own eyes. Her neck was a mixture of blue and purple, the shape of a hand could be faintly noticed along her skin. Although he was not at fault for the bruises there, but he could not help the dark feeling of being responsible.

Christine could see his eyes harden with guilt, she did not know how she could get through to him. She did not blame him for any of this because it's not his fault. Before Erik could begin another slur of apologies, she interrupted, "You are not to be blamed for any of this, you have nothing to apologize for, do you understand?"

"Christine…"

"Please, don't." She sharply cut him off. "It will make me feel better if you stop blaming yourself."

He sighed, nodding that her stubbornness had won another battle. With a small smile, Christine once again curled up beside him. Enjoying the peace and quiet.

An hour passed, then another, as the two held each other. With a glance at the grandfather clock, Erik knew that he would have leave her side, business to attend to. Slowly removing his arm from her, to both of their disappointment, slipped out of the bed to retrieve his boots and cloak. "I promise not to be gone long. Will you be alright by yourself, until I return?"

Christine smiled and said "I will wait patiently till you return."

* * *

 **Authors note:** Yes it is a shorter chapter but common cuuuuute! And yes I am focusing a lot on Erik's backstory mainly because yes we get a backstory of him but we never really get to go into the depth of Erik's past so I took the liberty of doing so. Anyways as always please review, favorite the story so you know when I post again, and yeah.


	7. Chapter 7: La capitulation

**Authors note:** I love this chapter that's all I'm going to say.

 **Disclaimer:** You are all very smart readers who are smart enough to know that I defiantly do not own anything that is "The Phantom of the Opera".

* * *

Chapter 7: La capitulation

The sun was just beginning to gleam above the opera house as the phantom crept out of his lair. He first visited the office of Firmin and Andres, to leave behind his letter about Christine's attackers. Afterwards, he snuck back into Christine's room, finding a suitable dress for her, along with her night gown and robe. He knew she would feel much better to be rid of her the dress that had been ripped and torn by the attackers. The final business that he need to attend to was the kitchens, to gather extra food. The phantom only had enough for one person, and required more if Christine was to stay longer.

Nearly an hour had passed before he was ready to return to his underground home. After putting away the food, he made his way back to Christine's bed to check on her.

Once Erik had left her side, Christine attempted to get some sleep. As soon as her eyes closed, nightmares of the other night began to arise. The faces of the sneering men, branded and scared into her memory. When she finally woke up, she pulled her knees into her chest, trying to calm her breathing. As she wept silently to herself, her mind wandered and craved distraction. Soon, Christine thought of her father, what she would give her have him hold her in his loving arms, yet thinking of him only seemed to shatter her heart.

Erik pulled back the dividing curtain to see a trembling, sobbing Christine. He remembered seeing this before when she was young, naive, and alone in the world. And here she was again, feeling lost and frightened at the world around her. How strong the pain was inside her, tearing and killing her poor, pure soul. He rushed over to her, dropping her clothing at the end of the bed. Without hesitation, Erik climbed onto the bed and leaned against the bed frame. He took her shaking body against his own, holding her and shushing her, all to assure her she would never be alone. Comforted by his embrace, Christine wrapped her arms around him and placed her head nearly on top of his shoulder.

"I'm here, I've got you," Erik whispered to her. The two locked in an embrace, the world could collapse around them but neither would notice. He did not want to force anything out of her, as she graciously never did to him. Stroking her hair, the phantom wiped away a tear that was trailing down her face. He smiled kindly down at her, repeating what she had spoken to him the other night, "we don't have to speak about it if you don't want to."

She wanted to, she truly did, but the words to explain never came out. The memories were too much for her, speaking them aloud would only stir more pain and sadness. "Please, talk to me, talk to me about anything." She craved a distraction, to forget the nightmare playing over and over inside of her head.

Anything, his head was cluttered with thoughts, ideas, memories. He could talk of anything, and Christine would listen. Out of everything he could speak of, the first sentence he blurted out, "my mother regretted not killing me when I was a baby." Unable to control himself, he continued to ramble, "She told me that I would never amount to anything in life, impossible to be anything more than the main attraction in a freak show." He had never spoken of his mother to anyone, rather blacking out that part of his past. Christine gazed up at her angel, nodding in encouragement for him to continue. "I remember asking her, 'how I will know if I am in love?' She...she beat me in response, screaming at me that no one could ever love me. That any thoughts of affection or love were pointless, poisonous dreams. That no one could ever gaze upon me, let alone touch me. I would forever be shamed into solitude. For if a mother could not love her child, how could another woman?"

He sighed at the memory of her harsh words. From that day forward, he refused to grow attachments, to even try find to learn to live in the darkness. He kept his demeanor strong, he couldn't break now, not while Christine was controlling her own pain.

Christine understood now why he was so careful touching her, why he would restrain himself whenever they were close. He had never been shown love, never believed that he could be loved. He couldn't even find love from himself. She stared into his dark, beautiful eyes, and began to lean up to kiss him.

As soon as he realized what she intended to do, he turned his head from her, "please don't Christine." How he wanted this, a beautiful woman who wanted to love him, but he knew this would not be right. "It would be out of pity, I don't want you to kiss me because you wish to console me, it would be unfair to you. I don't deserve this kindness and compassion from you."

Christian gazed at her angel, it was not out of sympathy, nor pity. She cared for him, he gave her life and music when she thought she had lost everything. Reaching out to touch his unmasked side, she felt him jump at her touch before relaxing into her hand. Once again, Christine tried to go kiss Erik, their lips grazing each other, hovering over the other. As he pulled back, she sighed as her hand dropped into her lap, "did it ever occur to you, that perhaps I wish to kiss you, not out of pity, but because I care for you?"

"You should not want this; you should not want me. Christine, you deserve so much more, a man who can give you a future. A man that is truly a man, and not half a demon." Erik looked at her, laying a hand on top of her own, "you would never have a normal life with me."

Christine locked with his gaze, staring into his eyes that could not see how she felt. She turned away and got out of the bed, taking the night gown and robe he had brought for her. Stepping behind the curtain, she changed into the night gown and tightly wrapped the robe around her. Unable to look at the phantom, Christine walked over and gracefully sat at the piano. Upset and saddened at his refusal to be loved, she decided to play a simple tune that her father had taught her when she was much younger. The piano was an instrument she was never strongly skilled at, but the tune began to flow and fill the room as she continued play.

Erik listened to the simple, yet cheerful piece Christine played. He was frustrated, wanting to love Christine, and accept her love for him. How could he take a future from her, when she lived in the light and he lived in the shadows? She could not grasp that the life they might live, would never amount to much. No walks in the park, no dinners in extravagant restaurants, only the concealed isolation he lived in. He loved her, truly uncontrollably loved her. Erik closed his eyes as he listened to her lighthearted song. He could not take that light from her, could not keep her concealed in his lair like some caged finch. Christine continued play the pleasant tune, the sound bringing a comfort to Erik. A ghost of a smile cast on his face, letting the music consume him. The beauty of it all, no matter how long you've been away, music would always be there to greet you once more.

Finally, Erik got up from the bed, and into the other room where Christine played. Christine's fingers danced from key to key, reaching the conclusion of her song. With a small smile, the phantom softly applauded her. She turned around, not speaking, so he took the given moment to explain himself. "I cannot give you what a man should be able to give you. I would never be able to venture the world with you, as I know you deserve. Even with this mask, I will always be a freak, and angel from hell. I do not want you to have to bear the consequences for being in the company of a beast." He stepped closer, opening his arms out in surrender, "I cannot take away the future you deserve, and you deserve so much more Christine. Someone else. There is someone out there in the light, who can give you happiness and love."

Although she hated what she was hearing, she began could understand his perspective of the situation. Shaking her head, she spoke, "you keep saying how I do not deserve you, but I couldn't ask for a better man than you. A man who had goodness in him, who would protect me from harm and love me unconditionally." She rose from the piano bench, "I don't want you because I pity you, or your face, or your past. I realize life would be different, challenging, complicated. But I don't want an ordinary life with ordinary man, I want an extraordinary life with the most extraordinary man." She walked over Erik, holding his face in her hands. As his eyes closed from the gentle contact, Christine slowly removed the mask from his face, "I want you." Before he could refuse, she pulled his face to hers, kissing him with everything she had and more.

Erik's heart was racing so quickly, a part of him still denying that this was real, that Christine could care for him like this. He was entranced by her warm soft lips pressing against his, her hands moving from his face to the back of his neck and head. His mind raced with questions and uncertainties. Should he be touching her, if so how should he, would that be too much? She was already kissing him, was he supposed to embrace her as well? Cautiously, Erik brought his arms around her back, resting them gently, barely touching her. His stomach fluttered and his body burned with warmth. It was more wonderful and terrifying than he ever expected it to be. They slowly pulled apart for air, only to quickly return to their tight embrace. More confident and consumed with emotion, Erik pulled her tightly against him. Christine had won this war, but he was more than happy surrender to her. He pulled away to rest their foreheads against each other, "Christine, I love you."

She had never felt so happy, love filling the void that was once in her heart. "And I love you," Christine whispered before bringing him in for another kiss. He was everything she had ever wanted and more. As they pulled apart, she could see tears sitting in his eyes.

Erik then took her hand, guiding her over to the piano, where she sat beside him on the bench. With a breath, he began to play the most gorgeous song for her, one he had composed for her a long time ago.

Christine, not fully recovered to sing, began to hums along with the song. Her voice and his music melted together, meant to be.

After some time, her angel began to sing with his heavenly voice. "She saw my loneliness, shed in my emptiness," Erik sang as Christine tucked her head into his neck, "No one would listen. No one but her. Heard as the outcast hears." The music drifted around them, consuming them, in a way no one could understood but themselves. As Erik continued to play, Christine could feel the music of the night soothing her to sleep.

Before she was completely asleep, Erik lifted her up into his strong arms and carried her to the bed. As he set her down and turned to leave, she whispered "stay, please."

Erik smiled to himself and joined her in the bed. With her body settled against his own, he wrapped his arm around her. Now braver, he reached across to intertwine her hand with his. He continued to sing the tune he was singing for her, softer and quieter, "No one would listen. No one but her. Heard as the outcast hears."

Erik watched Christine drift off to sleep, her expression peaceful and beautiful. He wondered how someone so pure could love a monster like him. Sighing, he pushed his insecurities to the corner of his mind, laying his head atop of hers, feeling this newfound love and affection.

* * *

 **Authors note** **:** Now everybody say it with me, awwwwwwwww! Seven chapters in and we finally get to where we want to be. Also yes these past chapters I have really been focusing on Erik's past, but I really do like to experiment with his past because we are given only a few details about it to where it gives us the freedom to imagine everything in between...so...yeah. Anywho, like always please review because I would really like to know what everyone thinks of it, and if you wish you can follow the story to know when a knew chapter is posted!


	8. Chapter 8: La craintes

**Authors note:** Short chapter but bare with me I will probably post the next chapter real soon.

 **Disclaimer:** Let's be honest if I had the rights to "The Phantom of the Opera" then I probably would not be where I am in life.

* * *

Chapter 8: La craintes

When the nightmares came again, Christine couldn't wake up. The faces of the men leaned over her, she could feel the stench of their breath, see the lust in their eyes. She felt their grimy hands pull at her dress, trail across her body. She tried to scream but nothing came out, nobody could hear her, nobody could save her. Closing her eyes, Christine prayed her this was a nightmare, an awful dream that she would soon wake from. When she opened her eyes, she only saw the alley, and the filthy rats atop of her. "Christine!" She looked up and saw Erik, trying to save her. But something was wrong, her eyes growing wide as she saw his body, a knife plunged into his abdomen. Dark blood poured out of him as he collapsed to the ground. Christine screamed and screamed, she wanted to be free, she wanted Erik, she wanted this nightmare to be over with.

Suddenly, a voice called to her, the voice of an angel. The voice called out, pleading to her, "Christine! Christine, please wake up!"

After hearing her angel's voice, Christine broke free from the unending nightmare with a loud gasp, followed by frantic breathing. Tears flooding out of her eyes, her forehead damp with sweat, all while Erik held her and muttered nonsensical words to calm her.

Erik looked at her with such concern and worry. "Oh Christine," He sighed with relief, seeing her awake and free from her nightmare.

"Erik...I... You..." She choked out, holding him tightly as she cried into his shirt. He was alive, unharmed, and here beside her.

He could only imagine what she had been through, what terrible memories replayed inside her head. He held as she sobbed, his shirt was thoroughly soaked, but he didn't seem to notice. Once Christine began to calm down, Erik kissed her forehead before saying, "Christine, I will never, ever force you to do something you do not wish to do. But I fear these nightmares and fears will never go away on their own, not unless you talk about them." From firsthand experience, he knew that never having someone to listen, would soon take its toll. He was no longer worried about the physical injury that she had, worried now over her mental well being. "I hate to see you like this, so broken and frail." He said softly, his voice breaking at the end.

There was no reason not tell him but the words won't leave her mouth. Christine's body shook, why was she struggling so much? "I'm sorry Erik, I want to tell you, I don't know what is stopping me," she stammered out, tear running down her cheeks.

He held her as close as he could, "it's alright, I've got you," he whispered into her hair. Kissing her hair, he rubbed her shoulder, "Just tell me about the dream, from beginning to end."

Her tears do not stop, but with a shaky breath, she began to recall her dream, "those...those men were there. It had felt so real, as though it was happening all over again. No matter how hard I tried, I could not awaken from my nightmare."

Erik nodded in understanding, all too familiar with never ending dreams, ones that were realistic and inescapable. "I promise you, it was but a dream, a terrible, terrible dream."

Her breath hitched in her throat, "they had killed you!" Christine broke into another series of sobs, "I thought you were dead, that...that you were truly killed. I tried to yell, call out to you, but nothing would come out."

"You were yelling, in your sleep. That is why I was trying to wake you."

Christine wiped her eyes, she hadn't realized she was yelling out loud in her sleep. "I don't know why I keep having these dreams."

"It's engraved into your subconscious, nightmares like these built on what you fear most. Your most pained memories, the most mentally scaring events occurred in your life." Erik wound his fingers through her's, "It will take time, but your memories will eventually not be as fresh. Like all wounds, they will fade into scars. But in order to stop them from replaying over and over again, you must examine your nightmares. Once you take it apart bit by bit, there will be nothing left to fear."

Christine hated to recall such a memory, but if she did not uncover the root of her fears, they would consume her and blacken her soul. Closing her eyes, she allowed her mind to travel back to the other night, and what terrified her the most. "Those two men, the way they had leered at me, and spoke to me. Their eyes, they held no regret nor fear of their actions. The…the way they had touched me, I hated it, I…was so scared. I... thought I would surely die in that cold alley, alone and broken beyond repair." She took a couple of calming breaths, Erik never loosening his comforting hold on her. Nothing else could keep her sane at that moment. "When you came to save me, I became overwhelmed with relief and fear. I did not know what they were going to do to you. My...my heart stopped beating when I watched you collapse and... die. I… I thought I had really lost you, that you were gone. That my angel had left me." She continued to cry, feeling better in a sense. Her fears were out in the open. Christine sniffled a bit, saying "I can't imagine when there will be a time when I am finally free from these nightmares."

Erik wanted to console her, tell her that he would banish all of her nightmares away. Yet he could not, how could he, when he could not be rid of his own nightmares. He didn't want this for Christine, to suffer every night before she closed her eyes, too frightened to sleep. Erik took Christine's cheek into his hand, and turned her head to face him, "I was scared as well Christine. I despise those men, but what I hated more, was that you were in pain, suffering from those men. I was so worried I would lose the only thing that mattered to me. Christine, believe me when I vow this, I will not let another man ever touch you or hurt you, as those men did. I will never allow anyone to be so cruel to you again. And I promise you, I will never leave your side, I will not let anything keep us apart." Christine continued to cry, but this time, the tears no longer contained sadness. Some were of joy, what he was promising, promising to her, she knew she had found her angel. Erik brushed her tears away, "we are going to make things better together. It may take some time, but these nightmares will disappear. Please know I'm here for you, from this day until my last, I will protect you."

She believed him, swearing to love her, protect her. This man who struggled with his own nightmares and demons, keeping them at bay it for so long, never allowing them to overpower him. She then remembered, he had spoken of a time, a time when he felt the crushing of the world, and yet here he was. By her side, helping her confront and chase her demons away while still battling his own. Christine leaned up to kiss his masked cheek, "I am here for you as well, to listen to everything you wish to tell. And I shall protect you, no matter how dark the night becomes." Holding each other close, Erik sighed from her warmth. Together, now and always for each other. To overcome nightmares, to love, and to live.

A small smile spread across Erik's face, "I would like that very much." No one had ever offered protection, from the dreams he feared, from the past he had. He whispered softly to her, "I love you, Christine. Please never forget that."

"I promise." She tucked her head into the crook of his neck, "I am going to try to sleep again."

He envied her braveness, he himself feared sleep after a nightmare burned his mind. "I will see you when you wake."

As Christine drifted off, she dreamt of a beautiful summer, a memory from long ago, when she traveled to Sweden with her father. This time, the nightmares never came. For tonight, she could dream peacefully, in the arms of her angel.

* * *

 **Authors note:** These two are just the cutest thing ever. Okay so next chapter things start to get exciting! Don't forget to review and all that jazz! (oops wrong musical)


	9. Chapter 9: Les souvenirs

**Authors note:** Just a random thought but I do wonder if any of my lovely readers actually know french. I just wonder because as you can see I name all my chapters in french so I just wonder if anyone can read the chapters names without the use of google translate.

 **Disclaimer:** "The Phantom of the Opera" IS NOT MINE (Though I would be his.)

* * *

Chapter 9: Les souvenirs

As the days past, Erik allowed Christine to test her voice, extremely cautious with what he allowed her do. Her voice had yet to make a full recovery, but he knew better than anyone, they survived with music. The bruises took longer to heal, so he offered that she returns to the world above, being that she was almost healed. Christine had declined; there was no rush, there were no rehearsals until the new year had begun.

When Christmas Eve had finally arrived, Christine's entire demeanor changed. The holiday brought such fond memories: exchanging presents with the other girls in the dormitories, her father playing sweet music with his violin by the fire. She talked Erik's ears off with all the stories from past Christmases as they sat by the piano. "What is your favorite Christmas memory?" she asked before biting her lip. The words had come out before she could stop them.

He did not have an answer, he never had a Christmas. "I wouldn't know," He said softly.

She then realizes that he never was given a proper Christmas, not even from his uncaring mother, not once. "I'm sorry Erik, I didn't mean..." She said before he cut her off with a chaste kiss.

"It is quite alright my love."

Christine wanted to give him a Christmas, the most memorable one he would ever have. They had planned on her return for Christmas, but now she was unsure of what she wanted to do. "I could stay here for Christmas."

Although the thought sounded wonderful, Erik shook his head, "No, you should celebrate with your friends. You have been here for too long recovering."

"I really don't mind Erik, and nobody should be alone on Christmas," Christine said, remembering her first Christmas without her father. She had been sad, bitter, and alone.

"Really Christine, let it be your Christmas present to me, go and enjoy Christmas with your friends," he insisted.

She complied, even though she did not want to.

As the moon gleamed above he opera house, Erik guided her back to her dressing room. Before he left, she grabbed his hand, "wait!"

"What is it Christine?" He asked, before he was silenced with her finger at his lips.

"Listen." After a few moments of silence, church bells rang declaring the time was midnight. "Merry Christmas," She whispered as she pulled his neck down to kiss her, tangling her fingers into his hair. Erik wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly against him, passion and love flowing through the both of them.

He smiled against her lips, leaning his forehead against hers, "I know what my favorite Christmas memory is now."

Her laugh chimed like sleigh bells, as she pulled him in for another kiss. It was intense, blissful, and perfect.

Christine happily sat at a large table amongst the other dancers, gifts past around and after the most delicious Christmas dinner was served. The girls had been informed of the night Christine was attacked, and thought it best to not bring it up.

Although it was a lovely Christmas, Christine wished Erik could have been there for it, or if anything, she could have been with him.

To her surprise, the end of the night concluded with an encounter with Monsieur Andre and Monsieur Firmin, wishing the girls a Merry Christmas. They handed out cards and sweets to everyone. While everyone was distracted, the managers pulled Christine to the side, apologizing for the incident that had happened to Christine.

While in her room that night, she opened the card, ' _Mademoiselle Daaé, it is our greatest pleasure to invite you to the masquerade ball that is to take place at the opera popularie. Occurring on January 2nd in order to celebrate the new year. You are more than welcome to invite one other guest, the more the merrier. Sincerely, Monsieur Andre and Monsieur Firmin_.'

"A masquerade", she mused. It had been so long since she last attended a party. " _Masks, to hide faces_ ", the wheels in Christine's mind began to whirl.

The following day, Christine hurried to the dressing room and called for Erik. After waiting a few moments, she sat in front of the vanity to brush her hair. "You called, my Angel?" A haunting voice asked.

She smiled, turning in her seat to see the opera ghost, kneel before her. As he kissed her hand in greeting, Christine spoke, "since I was unable to celebrate Christmas with you the day before, I have decided to celebrating it with you today."

As happy as her wish made him, Erik had no previous knowledge about traditions of the holiday. "Thank you Christine, but I am afraid I don't know how to celebrate."

She smiled and brought his hand to her lips to place a delicate kiss, "I do not care about tradition. Just tell me what you want to do and we shall do it."

"All I need to be happy is music and your company, I cannot ask anything more from you."

"Then I shall be spending the entire day with you." She grasped his hand as he helped her to her feet. Together, they walked down the passageway and rode through the river, returning to his lair.

"Would you like to sing?" Erik asked her, sitting elegantly at the piano.

He slid over to make room as she sat beside him. Erik's hands danced along the keys as Christine began to use her enchanting voice. Their singing melted together with the music, filling the room with both of their angelic voices.

After their music had come to a close, Christine began to twiddle her thumbs nervously. "There is something I've been meaning to ask," she began hesitantly, "there is to be a party at the opera, to celebrate the new year."

Erik replied curtly, "how nice," as he began to gather up the music. He hoped Christine would leave the subject alone.

Unaware of his tone, she continued, "and it is a masquerade, so I thought that this would be perfect…"

"No Christine." He bluntly cut her off, getting up from the piano, "I told you, I cannot go, out there. I told you, I cannot give you normalcy."

She turned around, growing desperate to convince him. "But it's a masquerade, Erik. No one would see your face, and you wouldn't feel out of place because everyone else will be in masks as well."

He stubbornly shook his head, "I can't Christine."

"I understand why you're afraid, and I would never want you to feel afraid. But this may be your only chance, to not feel afraid, or shamed." She could see how he was scared at the thought, "you don't have to go if your really don't wish to. But just this once, I thought maybe we could do something, bold. I am not afraid."

"Christine, I can't give you that life!" He roared in frustration. He then turned from her, breathing heavily. "If you want normalcy, then return to your Vicomte!"

Christine stared at him, slowly rising from the piano bench. She walked over to him, gently placing her hand onto his shoulder to turn him around. Her hand hovered over his mask, pulling it off as Erik locked his jaw and averted her gaze. Christine dropped the mask to the floor, holding his deformed side of his face, tracing her fingers over every scar and crevice. She made sure she did not miss a single detail. It was not disturbing, it was beautiful, it was him. "I understand why you're afraid, and I have no right to ask you…"

"I will go." He muttered, cutting her off.

A beautiful smile grew on her face as Christine burst with excitement, "you will?"

He nodded and sighed with mock defeat, "I really can't ever argue with you, can I?"

Christine laughed lightly before leaning up to kiss him, Erik allowing himself to be consumed with emotion.

She was happy, he could he resist anything that would make her happy. He pulled away, holding her cheek with his hand. "As long as you are by my side, I think I will manage." Christine grinned, prepared to pull him in for another kiss, only to be stopped as Erik held up a finger in between them, "I will go, on one condition." He then strode over to his desk to pick up his latest project, and brought it over to her, "you wear this."

Christine marveled at it in awe. It was a mask, resembling his own, covering half of her face. It appeared to be made of silver and crystal, Christine gasped as it caught the light, reflecting beautifully. It was so carefully designed, having a patterned cut and diamonds scattered around it. "Did...did you make this?" She gasped, running her fingers along the smooth surface.

He nodded and smiled, "You didn't expect me to simply compose down here, did you?"

Christine giggled and shook her head. "I thought that a mask should not conceal your beauty, rather enhance it and shine like a star in the night. Here," he said turning her around to face a mirror hanging on the wall. He stood behind her, adjusting the mask to her face and fastening the ribbon. "It's perfectly safe, I made sure that all the edges would be smooth. And I used an old pendant to add bits of diamond," He explained, truly proudly of his craftsmanship. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Christine exclaimed, turning to throw her arms around him while he wrapped his arms tightly around her, spinning her before setting her to the ground. "Thank you!" She said hugging him, "Thank you for everything."

"I would do anything for you," Erik sighed as he nuzzled into her hair.

* * *

 **Authors note:** Who's excited for a masquerade, cause I am! So yeah Merry Christmas even though i'm posting this still a few months away from Christmas but hey if you are reading this during the holiday season, I hope whatever Holiday you celebrate (that is if you celebrate holidays) is wonderful and full of joy. Like I always say please do review because I would really love to hear what my beautiful readers think.


	10. Chapter 10: La mascarade

**Authors note:** I know for the reader having so many chapters it beneficial for you to have so many chapters published because the more the merrier. But for me that means I will reach the end quicker which means I will need another story prepared soon, but hey let's not worry about that now, why we have a masquerade to attend.

 **Disclaimer:** I own stuff...JK LOL...

* * *

Chapter 10: La mascarade

The new year had arrived, and the city of Paris lit up in celebration.

The masquerade followed New Year's Day, the opera house opening its doors to the grandest and strangest masks and costumes. Each more extravagant than the last, colors and shapes danced across the lobby, now a magnification ballroom.

Christine waited in her dressing room until Erik appear. Checking her hair and dress in the vanity mirror, she questioned if he would actually come. Suddenly, the mirror opened, revealing the phantom, dressed in all black, a red cape, and of course, his mask. He stepped into the light of the candle and smiled, admiring how beautiful Christine looked. "You look stunning." He marveled, bringing a blush to her face.

Christine's costume was a colorful gown, the bodice a beautifully embellished lilac that faded down to a bright pink and white. A puff of tulle rimmed around the bottom, showcased her laced silver boots. Her hair fell loosely down her back in rings, while wearing the mask Erik had made for her sat perfectly upon her face. "Do you think it will do?" She asked, smoothing the front of her gown.

Erik stepped closer and grazed her cheek that carried the mask, "you have, and always will, be the most beautiful woman in the world." She laughed her sweet melodic voice as Erik offers her his arm, which she took and held on tightly.

They departed from the dressing room and entered the main floor of the party. Christine could feel Erik tensing up right away as they moved close towards the masquerade. She leaned her head against his arm and whispered, "You are going to be alright. No one knows, we will blend with the crowd." As the noise grew, Erik clenched his jaw and his breathing became heavier. Christine made them stop and took his face in her hands, "Erik, look at me." His eyes couldn't focus, his mind somewhere else, until Christine's enchanting voice brought him back to reality. "Will you look at me Erik? I am here, right here, and I will never leave your side." He focused all of his attention on her, blocking out the distant commotion of the party. His body began to relax again, Christine sighed, "I'm here, beside you, and I will never leave."

Erik closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, "alright, I am ready."

She took his arm again, comfortingly squeezing it, smiling up at him, "I love you, do you know that?"

Erik gazed down and returned her smile, "As I love you."

As they approached the entrance to the masquerade, they were intercepted by Monsieur Andre and Monsieur Firmin. Andre greeted them first, "Ms. Daaé, a pleasure as always, and who is your guest might I ask?"

Christine's eyes widened, realizing that Erik had told her to keep his name between them alone.

As she fumbled desperately to find an appropriate response, Erik stepped forward, holding out his gloved hand. "A fantôme, Monsieur," he said, grandly gesturing to his costume and mask. Christine looked up at him with horror then back at Monsieur Andre.

To her surprise, he laughed at Erik, assuming his introduction was a joke. "A pleasure to meet you," he said with a chuckle, shaking Erik's hand.

Christine was in awe, so much so that Erik had to pull her away from the two managers. "But...why...I..." She stammered, looking with an incredulous stare.

Erik smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist to whisper in her ear, "for fools such as them, it is far easier to tell the absurd truth as though it were an absurd lie." With a lighthearted laugh, Christine leaned into his chest as the two ventured into the masquerade.

They spoke with Meg and Madame Giry, along with some other ballet friends.

Throughout most of the night, they kept to themselves, only telling sweet nothings and simple jokes to one another. Not once did Erik feel out of place. Tonight, he was a normal man, hand in hand with the most beautiful, wonderful woman.

A slow waltz began to play, Christine taking his hands in hers and began to pull him to the dance floor. "Come now Erik, you can't just stand in the shadows the entire night."

He bit his lip, hesitantly looking at the ballroom, "Christine I...I am afraid I have little knowledge of dancing. Music perhaps, but dancing, I am unaccustomed to."

Smiling sweetly yet deviously, Christine stepped closer, until their lips barely grazed one another. "Well, I suppose it's time for the teacher to become the student." She stepped away, leading him to the center of the dance floor. Erik's eyes shifted around, nervous about his new surroundings. "I'm here," Christine said softly, placing one of his hands on her waist and taking the other into her own. "Listen to the music, and you will be guided." She instructed and began to lead. Slowly, Erik began to grasp the movements. The two drifted across the floor, catching everyone's eye as they continued to dance.

He looked up nervously and whispered to her "everyone seems to be staring."

She looked over her shoulder before smiling back to him, "in truth, I had set my eyes only on you." Their eyes locked with one another, "forget the world, look at me." Erik nodded and continued to dance, his eyes never averted from the angel before him. As the song came to a close, Christine could not restrain herself. "You were wonderful!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck.

A deep, musical laugh emerged out of Erik, as he held her close. "My teacher was phenomenal, after all."

She looked at him with wonder, "you laughed." It was filled with such joy and carelessness, conflicting with his usual stern demeanor. "I've never heard you laugh like that before. I... I like it."

Erik chuckled, pressing his lips softly to hers, "Perhaps I should do it more often."

Before Christine could say something, a familiar voice called her from behind, "Christine?"

She turned around to see her childhood friend, "Raoul, I didn't expect to see you here." She didn't know how she should be acting, especially after the last time they spoke, and what had happened on the roof top. "I take it you're in good health?"

"I am alright, though it is nice to see you again," Raoul said respectively. He then began to eye at the man who stood beside Christine. "And this is..."

Nervously swallowing, Christine turned her head, "my escort for the evening, an old friend." She held herself up with Erik's arm, seeking comfort. She had no clue which way this interaction would turn.

Raoul's eyes refused to leave Christine's friend, but continued to sharply converse, "now, friend of Christine, forgive me for imposing, but this costume of yours. Why, it strikingly resembles a phantom, or were you intended to dress like the opera ghost everyone fears."

"Raoul, this is neither the place nor the time," Christine stammered.

He completely ignored her, stepping closer to look Erik in the eye, "why don't you allow your friend to speak Christine, I am merely curious why resembleing the phantom of the opera is a mere joke for him?" Raoul then turned his gaze from Erik to Christine, "does your friend have a name, or shall I assume it is 'angel of music?'"

He had figured it out, she didn't even have to confirm his suspicions. "Raoul, leave it alone, leave all of this alone."

Erik grew angrier as Raoul continued to upset Christine. "I would listen to her, Monsieur," he said curtly.

"So he does speak," Raoul exclaimed with a mocking expression of shock. He then continued, "Monsieur, if we are to be formal, let us be honest with one another. Remove your mask. Show us the creature who lurks in the shadows."

"Raoul enough, you're acting like a child." Christine glared at him.

This time it was Erik comforting Christine. He was disgusted at Raoul for requesting the removal of his mask, how he didn't care how upset Christine was. "Sir, I prefer to leave my mask on, and perhaps you should change your tone, for Christine's sake."

Raoul sneered at the phantom, burning his eyes into him, "oh, you are trying to be the proper one. The last I checked, Monsieur, you would threaten everyone, anyone who took part with this opera. How disappointing to see the coward behind the monster." With a sudden grab, Raoul ripped the mask off Erik's face, which was then followed by the wig he wore. Raoul's face was stunned, filled with horror and spite.

Erik shrieked a heart wrenching cry, pulling himself away from Christine as he tried to cover his face. Everyone in the room turned to stare, some people screaming as others backed away. Erik's body filled with rage, shaking as he turned to a shocked yet smirking Vicomte de Chagny. Unable to control himself, the opera ghost lunged towards Raoul, tackling him to the ground. More shrieks and cried erupted around the room, the phantom prepared to strangle Raoul. He grasped his hands around Raoul's neck for a moment, but was quickly overpowered and thrown onto the floor.

Raoul was about to attack him, but Christine grabbed his arm and pulled him to stand, "Stop it Raoul!"

He grabs her shoulders and shook her as she whimpered. "Him Christine, you would really choose him?" He spun her around to look at Erik, quivering and hysterically crying on the ground, Christine fought against Raoul's grasp. "Look at him Christine, he's a monster, how can you love a monster like him, you deserve better than that!"

Erik couldn't take this humiliation; he couldn't even look at Christine anymore. Raoul was right, he had always been right. Christine didn't deserve this, the love from a monster. He covered half his face, tears streaming down his cursed cheek, a trembling mutt that had been thrown out onto the streets.

Christine broke free from Raoul and hurried to his side. Kneeling beside him, she placed her hand on his shoulder, to which he sharply jerked away. "Erik," she whispered, "Erik, come back to me."

He couldn't handle being here anymore. The cage, the whip, the torture from his childhood flashed across his mind as the phantom staggered to stand. The crowd parted as he fled from the room, as quickly as he could.

"Erik!" Christine yelled and tried to run after him, only to have Raoul grabbed her wrist. "You're hurting me Raoul, let go of me!" She desperately tried to wretch away from his hold, "what has happened to you Raoul! Any feelings that I once held for you are nothing anymore." With one last yank, Christine broke free, panting as she shed cold tears of hatred, "You are the real monster Raoul!"

Christine sprinted after Erik, throwing the door of her dressing room open, but found he had already vanished. A terrible thought seeped into Christine, what if he hadn't returned to his lair, what if he had left, left her?

The door opened and she whirled around, but found it to be Madame Giry. "He went this way, my child, do not worry," She said while handing Christine a lantern. "You will need this, and keep your hand at the level of your eye. He would never intentionally hurt you, but I fear he may be too blind with hatred to see clearly." Madame Giry walked past her, pulling the mirror aside for her, "will you be able to get there on your own?"

Christine gripped the handle of the lantern and shook her head, "I think I will be fine, but thank you Madame Giry, for everything. I don't know what will happen, so if I do not return immediately, please bid Meg goodbye for me."

"Be careful Christine," Madame Giry murmured, before Christine slipped away behind the mirror.

* * *

 **Authors note** : Everybody say it with me now, "Poor Erik." So remember when I said I would be kind with Raoul, well basically what I mean by that is that he would not have some cruel death, though I could have wrote him much worse than this, in all fairness he is just a boy who wants more than he can get. So I leaving this as a cliffhanger for the time being, the next chapter will probably be up by tomorrow. As always do review and if you would like you may follow this story for when you want to know it's being updated.


	11. Chapter 11: Le cœur

**TRIGGER WARNING: THINGS RELATED TO SUICIDE MENTIONED**

 **Authors note:** Please heed the warning if need be, it's something very small and is literally in the third paragraph so if you think its best to then skip the first couple lines and yeah. It's small but you never know so i'm just playing it safe. Do enjoy the read I really love this chapter, I know I keep saying that about these chapters but I like what I like. So enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** "The Phantom of the Opera" does not belong to me but you already knew that.

* * *

Chapter 11: Le cœur

Christine began to walk carefully down the musty passageway, keeping her eyes to the ground along with the light. She was taught that the tiles darker than the others were traps when the hallway was not lit. After a while, she had finally reached the lake where the boat still sat there. Erik stood by it, staring at the lake, his back to her.

"Erik?" Christine asked calmly.

He did not look at her, to acknowledge her presence, he wasn't even sure if she was really there. "I've never attempted to drown myself. I've tried to jump, shoot, even hang myself, but drowning I have never attempted," his voice held no emotion. It was heavy, hollow, and empty. "The lake is not that deep, but I assume it would be deep enough."

She hurried over to him, hesitant to touch his arm, "Erik stop talking like that, you're scaring me."

He turned and grabbed Christine's wrist, anger bubbling in his voice. "I am supposed to scare you! That's what monsters do!" He spat out before releasing her wrist, trudging away from her.

"Erik stop!" Christine yelled. He turned his face to her, tears trailing down his face as he continued to stare at Christine. "Please, let's just get into the boat," Christine stepped close, extending her hand out to him. "I promised, I will never leave you alone. Please Erik, let's go home."

He felt weak, drained of any strength, but took her shaking hand, allowing her to lead him into the boat. He reverted back to his old ways, refusing any physical contact with her. Once the boat had bumped against the cave, the grief stricken phantom staggered over to a mirror that had its curtain drawn, not long before, he had checked his attire, and was actually pleased with his appearance. Now he looked at his reflection with disgust. Grabbing a candle holder, he began smashing the mirror causing glass to fly everywhere. "You don't deserve this Christine, to be held captive here! You don't deserve the clutches of a demon!"

Christine was shaking, not knowing how to comfort him. She did not fear for herself, she feared for him. Tentatively, she walked over and gently touched his shoulder, saddened as he flinched from her touch. "Erik, please," She begged softly to her angel.

He dropped the candle holder in defeat, watching it clang to the floor. Christine guided him away from the shattered glass, turning him around so he could look at her. "I don't deserve you." He wept over and over again.

"Stop that, please Erik don't think like that, please." Tears poured from her eyes, Christine stared at her love, slowly fading away from her. "I do love you, I will always love you," She tried to kiss him but he pushed her away.

"I am a monster Christine." He cried out, falling to his knees. "And I always will be."

She crouched beside him, wrapping her arms around him. Erik sobbed into her arms, broken and empty. Tears continued to fall from her eyes as she insisted, "you are not a monster, you are my angel." She reached around to pull his face towards her, staring into his empty, sunken eyes. Holding his cheek, she kissed him, "you are my Erik."

He had refused to return her kiss, turning his head away to stare at the water. "How can you love me Christine?" He whimpered.

A faint memory, one from when she was younger, budded in her mind. "When my father had fallen ill, we would sit talk of old stories and memories from long ago. He had said he may not be around to see me grow old, see my dreams become a reality, see my heart love another." Christine smiled to herself, "I was so young and naïve, I asked him how he knew my mother was the one. Do you want to know what he told me?" Erik turned to her and shook his head, as Christine began to sing for him, "Love's a curious thing, it often comes disguised. Look at love the wrong way it goes unrecognized." She delicately held his face in her hands, taking in every feature, "So look with your heart and not with your eyes. A heart understands, a heart never lies. Believe what it feels and trust what it shows. Look with your heart, the heart always knows."

Christine stroked his deformed cheek and Erik sighed, "Christine, I love you."

She smiled and pressed a kiss to his face, "I did not fully understand what he meant, but now, I finally grasp what he was trying to tell me." She then pulled his head in and kissed him with all the love and affection she could muster.

With a trembling hand, Erik held her face, consumed by her touch, her love. As they parted, he began to stand, holding her hands to help rise with him. His hands continued to shake as he led her to the piano. As Christine sat beside him, he inhaled deeply, "I was planning to do this at the masquerade, but prefer to do this for you, without any interruptions." He began to play his magic and sang to her, "say you'll share with me one love, one life time. Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you want me with you here beside you." He took her hand while he stepped away from the piano to kneel beside her, Christine's eyes never leaving his. "Anywhere you go let me go too. Christine, that's all I ask of you." Erik sang as he slipped off his ring and held it up to Christine. He looked up at her nervously, "I am in love with you Christine, and cannot survive without you, will you marry me?"

Christine was lost for words, tears slowly trickled down from her eyes. When she found her voice, it appeared as a startled whisper, "yes." She smiled and leaped from her seat, "yes, yes, yes", she repeated as she threw her arms around him. Erik chuckled as he held her close, standing up to carefully place the ring on her finger. "Beautiful," Christine murmured stars truck by the ring.

"Yes you are," the phantom whispered, pulling Christine into a kiss. Everything was perfect, he felt happiness, pure and utter happiness, as if anything that happened before did not matter anymore. He smiled against her lips, before bringing her hand up to kiss as well.

Christine smiled as she wiped away tears from her face. "What's to happen now, anymore surprises?" She asked, kissing his cheek.

"We could leave this place, travel anywhere you wish?"

She laughed, assuming he was joking, until she looked at his face. "Are you serious, you truly wish to leave here?"

Smiling kindly, Erik stroked her cheek with his finger, "I am afraid the Opera Ghost will not be as menacing after tonight. Just a deformed, mortal man, with a mask. I don't want to pull you away from here, especially with all the progress you have made. But I promise you, you will shine on stage, anywhere you want to go. "

Christine grinned at the idea, "anywhere I want?"

He took her hands and brought them to his lips, "anywhere Christine, anywhere your heart desires."

They held hands, Christine swinging them back and forth, lost in thought. "Anywhere...somewhere quiet, nothing too big," she gazed up at Erik and smirked, "with proper acoustics of course. Do you have anywhere in mind?" He then hurried over to his desk, scavenging through his mess of papers until he found a map and laid it upon the desk. Christine came over, gazing over all of France, "where?"

Erik stepped behind her, placing his hand over top hers, and drifting their hands to the country side on the border of Paris. "Here," He said as he leaned onto Christine's shoulder. "When I traveled with the group of gypsies, we came through here to enter Paris. It was so beautiful, so calm and peaceful. It was one of my favorite places."

"We could go there, find a nice, little house." She says.

"Really, we can go somewhere else if you wish, I want you to be happy."

She looked at the map again, then pressing her forehead to Erik's, "I think it's perfect, and we will be happy." Christine could almost see it, a small house, isolated, just her and Erik, surrounded by beautiful nature. "When can we go?" She said with excitement.

"Whenever you wish." He replied, chuckling at her enthusiasm.

"Two days, we could leave in two days. I can pack tomorrow, then the following day we could go, would that be enough time?"

Erik could not fathom how quickly this was happening, a house, with Christine, married. It was a rush of emotions, this place had given him so much joy and pain. The comfort and safety of his lair assured him, but this new life, this new home sounded exciting yet terrifying all at once. "Two days, and we shall be off." He brought his arms around her,

"Two days' time, and our life together shall begin."

She stretched her neck to kiss him, "a story with no end."

"Forever." He whispered back through her curls.

* * *

 **Authors note:** Cute cute cute! As always a kind review is always encouraged!


	12. Chapter 12: Le début

**Authors note:** I'm gonna be honest i'm tired, so there's not much I am going to say. But I do want to shout out to my BFF who has been editing this phanfic so it sounds beautiful.

 **Disclaimer:** See past disclaimers...

* * *

Chapter 12: Le début

That night, Christine remained at Erik's side, afraid to leave him alone and to risk an encounter with Raoul. They remained locked in an embrace that would hold even if the world fell down.

As morning broke out, Christine returned to the surface to tie some loose ends. First, to check if Monsieur Andre and Monsieur Firmin were in their office. After a small knock on the door, a shout came from the other side, "come in."

She walked in and could tell that they were shocked to see her. "Ah Ms. Daaé, I am terribly sorry about what happened last night, involving the Vicompte de Chagny. Is your...'friend', angered?" Firmin asked as her stood from his desk chair.

"He was upset for a time, but he has calmed down since," Christine said, noticing Monsieur Andre fiddling nervously with his tie, "you needn't worry, Monsieur. I can assure you, the opera ghost will no longer interfere with the productions." The two managers released a sigh of relief. "In truth, I have come to inform you, that we have decided to leave the opera house," Christine finished.

Wide eyed and speechless, the two men looked at Christine, then to each other, then returned to Christine. Firmin coughed, "Ms. Daaé, if this decision was decided on by last night's events…"

"No, no Monsieur," She interrupted him, "Eri-The phantom and I, wish to begin a new life, together. We kindly ask for our leave, and give our deepest gratitude to the both of you."

They smiled at her, clearly thankful to receive a farewell from Christine rather than the temperamental opera ghost. Before she left, Andre picked up a bag from the table and handed it to her. "His salary," he explained, "I thought it best to give it to you, rather us all end on a good note. Best of luck to the both of you."

"Thank you Monsieur, and I wish you luck with the opera house."

After the departing from their office, Christine headed to her room in the dormitories. She pulled her suitcases out from beneath her bed, dusty from their lack of use. She began packing away her clothes in the larger suitcase and packed other personal items into the smaller one. Her room looked empty now, appearing as it had the day she moved in. Christine took a moment, deciding to pull out a piece of parchment and pen, constructing a letter.

" _Dear Raoul, I am sorry to be saying goodbye this way, but after our last encounter, I feel this is the best way to talk. This letter is not for the protective, jealous man you have become, but for the boy who ran into ocean to fetch my scarf. You have been a good friend to me and I know you care, but you have changed, as have I. I am no longer the naive chorus girl who only dreamed and never acted. I have grown, I am perfectly capable in making my own choices, and I choose Erik. He was there when father died, when I felt alone in the world. He saved me, helped me fulfill my potential I never knew existed. He is mine and I am his, all I ask is that you respect my wishes. I shall miss you Raoul and do hope our paths cross again. I wish you the best of luck for your future, you will find someone to love and care for. With Love, Christine, Little Lottie_."

She left the note on her desk, labeling it for Raoul. With a final look at what used to be her room, Christine headed to the dressing room. Along the way, she ran into Madame Giry and Meg.

"Are you leaving Christine?" Meg asked, noticing the bags in her hands.

Christine dropped her bags and hugged Meg, holding tightly to her dearest friend. "Erik and I," She said as she released her, "We are starting a new life, a life with each other."

Meg gaze was caught by the ring on Christine's finger. "Oh Christine," she squealed, hugging her again. Tears shedding from her eyes, "promise you will write?"

"I promise," Christine said, wiping Meg's tears, "will you both be there for the ceremony?"

Madame Giry hugged her, "of course my child." As Christine bid farewell to the both of them, Giry called out, "God speed to the both of you."

Christine finally returned to the dressing room, gathering a few small, last minute things, including her ballet shoes. She assumed she would never dance with them again, but nevertheless, she packed them. Sighing, she looked around the room, "It seems only yesterday, the angel of music came to me."

"How time flies by us all," came a murmur. Christine smiled as she heard Erik open the mirrors hidden door. He took her hand and guided her through the path to his lair, one last time.

Their bags sat inside of the boat which was fastened against the shore. Christine's eye caught a violin case that sat along Erik's things. "You play the violin?" She turned to him with shock.

"Not as well as the piano, but I can read the music." He gazed at her as she kept staring at it, entwining his hand with hers. "I heard your father playing one night, the music was beautiful and captivating. I got a violin and began to teach myself. I am afraid I haven't kept up with practicing, but I suppose now I will have more time."

Christine leaned her head against his shoulder, remembering her father's music, how it to enchanted her. "I miss the sound, so gentle yet powerful at the same time. My father said music spoke to him, in a way that could not be explained."

Erik kissed her head, before taking the violin case and opening it, "I warn you, I am nowhere the level your father was." He began to play; he was clearly modest about his skill. Music filled the cavern as the violin sang and Erik began to the play the song he had composed for her. As he played, Erik caught a glimpse of a tear trickling down his angel's cheek. "Christine..." He asked, ceasing to play.

Embarrassed, Christine wiped away the tear, "it's not you Erik, it has been so long since I have heard the violin played so beautifully, since my father…please, keep playing."

He nodded and continued to play for her, the music of the night consuming her as it did so long ago. Erik played with such passion, captivating her with his love for music.

As they continued to fill the boat with luggage, Christine glanced around to make sure Erik was not leaving anything behind. He had packed away his music, compositions and operas he was in the middle of creating, his clothing, along with extra masks. As she turned to leave, she noticed that the music box, the monkey playing the cymbals, had not been moved to the pile of luggage they planned to take. She picked it up and carried it to the boat. "What are you doing with that?" Erik questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

"I want to take it with us." She said simply as she set it atop a suitcase. "To remember my first night here, waking up to its chimes." She shook her head, "It's silly, I know, but I don't want to leave it behind."

He smiled, looking at his music box and then back at his fiancée. Grasping her hand, he suddenly twirled her into his arms, kissing her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

She giggled against his lips and pulled away, "what was that for?"

He tucked some of her hair behind her ear, grinning sheepishly, "how did I get so lucky, to have someone so perfect in my life."

Christine smiled and kissed him again, holding his face in her hands, "I ask myself the same question every day." She watched a lone tear fall from his eye and swept it away with her thumb. She would never stop reminding him. No matter how hard it was for him to understand, she would never stop telling him how beautiful he was.

As night began to cloak over, they retired to their bed to rest. Both were lost in thought, the future so close, it was at their fingertips.

The night would have been perfect, but as Erik slept, he found himself having another nightmare. It was different from the others, not out of memory, but from fear. He was running, a crowd of people chasing after him, threatening to cage him, torture him, kill him. A voice echoed around him, "I _never loved you._ " He stopped, whirling around to find the voice. Then he saw her, Christine, but she was fading away like mist. " _How could anyone love you?_ " She repeated over and over, as she slowly evaporated into thin air.

Then she was gone, his reason for living, was gone. "Christine!" He yelled, collapsing to the ground as the mob surrounded him.

Erik's eyes flew open and threw himself forward. He was greeted by the warm touch of Christine's hand to his chest. "I'm here, I'm right here," she whispered, then waited for him to speak.

"You were gone, you just, disappeared." He was in shock, not over the angry mob who had chased him, but of what Christine had said while she vanished. "You... you said you never... never." He stuttered, couldn't bear to repeat the words.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said as she lightly pressed Erik to lay back down.

He turned his head and stroked her cheek, "you do love me don't you? This is real?"

She had an idea of what he dreamed about, but continued to comfort him. She laid her head on to his chest, "I promise, this is real, my love is real." She kissed him, wrapping her arm around him, twirling his hair with her hand. "We still have a few more hours until we depart, try to sleep again. I will be here when you wake."

Erik sighed and closed his eyes, Christine continued to play with his hair. Singing softly as he drifted off to sleep, "Anywhere you go, let me go too. Love me, that's all I ask of you."

* * *

 **Authors note:** I should do what Christine and Erik are doing and sleep. But the curse of a night owl will not let it be that simple. Please do review my lovely readers.


	13. Chapter 13: La bénédiction

**Authors note:** Hello lovelies, enjoy this chapter! Shout out to my amazing BFF who has edited these chapters, she is seriously the best!

 **Disclaimer:** Do not own the original story story of "The Phantom of the Opera", nor do I own the musical or the music which I occasionally use because it is amazing music.

* * *

Chapter 13: La bénédiction

Morning lights crept through the grates, shining along the lake. Christine and Erik gathered their baggage, Erik insisting on carrying the heaviest items. They loaded the carriage, making a final trip for a few smaller items that would sit inside of the carriage. As Christine adjusted her hat, she looked over to see Erik at his piano, resting his fingers over the keys. She went over and hugged him from behind, bringing a smile to his face.

He squeezed her hands, "I think I may actually miss this place."

"This opera house has been our home for so long, we would be fools if we not to miss it."

He nodded and stood from the bench, "shall we take one last look before we leave?" He asked taking her hand.

She loved the idea, one last walk around their beloved opera house. They traveled above ground and went to the stage, empty today, the only light coming from the ghost light that stood center stage. She remembered her debut of Hannibal, the rush it gave, the standing ovation ringing in her ears. Christine held his arm, "I wish we could have performed up here together."

"Perhaps we can." Erik smiled, gesturing for her to stand center stage, as he stepped to the far corner of the stage. Adjusting his cape, he began to sing, haunting and captivating. "You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge. In pursuit of that wish which till now, has been silent, silent." Christine recognized the song, from Erik's opera 'Don Juan Triumphant'. "I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge. In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses completely succumbed to me. Now you are here with me, no second thoughts. You've decided, decided." He circled her, inching closer and closer. His hand hovering over her waist, but never touching her. "Past the point of no return, no backward glances. Our games of make-believe are at an end. Past the point of "if" or "when", no use resisting. Abandon thought and let the dream descent," the phantom his hands over her body, Christine caught in the bliss of it all. "What raging fire shall flood the soul, what rich desire unlocks its door, what sweet seduction lies before us? Past the point of no return, the final threshold. What warm unspoken secrets will we learn, beyond the point of no return?"

Christine pulled away, accepting to play the part. She looked over her shoulder, "you have brought me, to that moment when words run dry. To that moment when speech disappears, into silence, silence." She moved closer to him setting her finger to his lips, "I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining. Defenseless and silent, now I am here with you, no second thoughts, I've decided, decided." She stroked his cheek with the back of her hand, continuing this dance of theirs. "Past the point of no return, no going back now. Our passion-play has now at last begun. Past the point of right or wrong, one final question. How long should we two wait before we're one? When will the blood begin to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom, when will the flames at last consume us?"

Don Juan circled his arm around Aminta as she grasped his lapels, combining their voices, "Past the point of no return, the final threshold. The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn. We've passed the point of no return."

Erik then pulled Christine in for a passions kiss, running his fingers through her curls as she pulled at his jacket. They both laughed and kissed once more, sweetly and softly. "The driver is probably waiting," Christine muttered.

"He can wait a little longer, I want to visit another place." He guided her up flights of stairs, going higher up into the theatre. Soon, they had reached the catwalk. Christine looked down over the seats and her heart dropped, gripping Erik's arm. "I've got you," He comforted, holding her tighter. He helped her sit down, joining her side, dangling his legs over the edge. "I watched you here when you made your singing debut. How proud I was, how my heart swelled with love," he reminisced.

The view was so different from the stage, it truly was a beautiful, unforgettable sight. Christine scooted closer to him, leaning her head against his shoulder and began to hum 'Think of Me'.

After a time, he kissed the top of her head. "Are you ready?"

"More than ever," She intertwined her hand with his.

They returned to the carriage, Erik helping Christine in, speaking to the driver before getting in himself. It was late in the afternoon as they started their journey, which would probably lead into the night and the next day.

As Christine began to doze off, the carriage abruptly stopped. "Why are we stopping?" She asked.

"I wanted to take you to one more place, before we left." Erik said simply, holding her hand as she stepped out of the carriage. She recognized the stone structures, the sculpted angels. They were at the grave yard where her father rested. "I thought we should ask for your fathers blessing."

Christine's eyes filled with tears, "Thank you Erik," she whispered, and guided him to her father's grave.

"I could give you a moment," He said, about to leave.

She took his hand, "no stay please." She sighed and knelt to pray, "Pappa, I am leaving the opera, and I am to be starting my new life with Erik." Tears welled up in her eyes, it had been many years since he past, but it still hurt just as much as it did when he left the world. "I ask for your blessing, Pappa. I truly am happy; Erik brings a light to my life that was extinguished when you left. I wish you could have met him." Tears streamed down her face, Erik knelt by her side to comfort her." She smiled sadly, kissing Erik's hand before returning her gaze to her father's grave, "I wish you were here again Pappa, I miss you." After a few moments of silence, she dried her eyes and smiled softly to Erik, "He would have loved you Erik, he would have loved your music. I know he would have approved of you."

"How do you know?" He asked her.

She smiled and said "he always wanted me to be happy, and if he saw how happy you made me, he would have known you were the one."

Erik kissed her forehead and gave her a red rose to place on her father's grave. They left the cemetery, Christine holding onto Erik's arm. With one final look, Christine stepped back into the carriage, her angel embracing her.

"Thank you, Erik. I needed to talk to him."

"You should try to rest; we still have a long journey ahead of us." He whispered to her.

She nodded, adjusting herself so that she could lay down, resting her head on Erik's lap.

"Will you sing to me," She asked.

He smiled and sang a light lullaby as he played with her curls. "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the words and I will follow you," his enchanting voice soothing her to sleep. He couldn't help but admire at the beauty that rested on his lap, couldn't believe that she loved him, truly and completely. She could have chosen anyone in the world, but she chose him. He stroked her hair, dozing off himself, "Christine, that's all I ask of you."

* * *

 **Authors note:** Short but 'twas cute. Please do review because I would love to hear what people think so far. Also always feel free to favorite or fallow the story, or just do both!


	14. Chapter 14:Le vœu

**Authors note:** If you know french then you will be excited for this chapter, if not don't cheat you will soon understand.

 **Disclaimer:** Je ne possède toujours pas "le fantôme de l'opéra" et oui j'utilisé Google pour traduire en français parce que je sais très peu de français.

* * *

Chapter 14: Le vœu

Soon the morning sun was shining through the window of the carriage, the horses were still pulling them along. Christine woke first, sitting up from Erik's lap to look out the window. It was like she was in another world, the countryside drastically different from the city. Erik woke moments later, joining Christine to admire the new setting. "We are nearly there," He told her. Christine nodded, watching the carriage pass a small village with a market.

Before long, they had reached their home, a small cottage that sat at the edge of the woods, a short walk away was a shimmering lake. There was a bit of a distance from the village and other neighbors, which appealed to Erik most of all.

The inside of the cottage was already furnished with the basics. Even though it was small, it had three bedrooms along with a smaller room that would turn into Erik's music room. "It's perfect." She breathed out, he embraced her from behind, leaning his chin against her shoulder. "The perfect house, for the perfect soon to be husband and wife." She pulled apart, a giddy lighthearted smile gleaming. "I am going to write Madame Giry and Meg immediately, to come to the wedding."

"Of course they will." He leaned to kiss her, processing to pick her up and spin her.

The wedding was held in the local church, Meg and Madame Giry the only guests to attend. The four of them and the priest made up the attendance. Christine smoothed out her dress, the one Erik had made for her.

She seemed to float her way down the aisle to face Erik, smiling up at him as he lifted her veil. "You look radiant," he murmured in awe and with tears in his eyes.

She reached up to touch his masked cheek, "may I remove your mask?" She usually didn't have to ask him anymore but considering that they were in a public place.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his eyes shifted towards the priest, what would he think of the face of the devil?

Christine had previously informed the priest of Erik's deformity and asked that he refrain from reacting. "I want to look at the face of the man, not the mask." He nodded and removed the mask himself, giving it to Christine, who then handed it Meg.

Erik stated his vows first, "Christine, you have saved me so many times, in more ways than you will ever know. You let me love you, and gave your love in return. I would do anything and everything for you. I promise myself to you, forever. I love you Christine."

She held his hands tightly with tears already seeping from her eyes, "Erik you have become my everything, you are all I will ever need. I love everything that you are, even when you cannot understand why. I promise you I will always be with you, and never leave you alone again. I promise myself to you, forever. I love you Erik."

Erik then took the ring and places it on her finger saying "avec cet anneau, je te épouse."

She then took his hand and put the ring on his finger "avec cet anneau, je te épouse."

The priest smiled at the love emanating from the both of them, "with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Erik surged forward and kissed her, the world falling away from them as they embraced each other. Pulling away to rest his forehead against her's, Erik began to softly sing for Christine's ears alone, "I gave you my music, made your song take wing. And now, how you've repaid me, you've loved me and you've saved me. I was bound to love you, when I heard you sing."

Christine smiled, continuing the verse, "say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you. Share each day with me, each night, each morning…"

They sang as one, locking their hands together. "Anywhere you go let me go to, love me that's all I ask of you."

After the ceremony, the guests returned to their cottage. Erik played music for everyone at his piano, now placed in the living room. He had another one in the music room as well, both were built proudly by himself. Everyone danced and sang in celebration, it wasn't a large wedding party, but no one seemed to notice.

The newlyweds offered a room for Madame Giry and Meg to stay the night, but they politely declined, insisting they have their house to themselves.

Once they were alone, Erik stood to bow and extended his hand to Christine, "May I?"

She smiled as her angel pulled to the center of the floor. Locked in an embrace, they swayed side to side, Christine softly singing, 'Think of Me' in his ear. As her song came to a close, she softly kissed him, "I want to give you everything, Erik. I'm ready."

He looked at her with an incredulous stare. Never in his wildest dreams did he think a woman would willingly give themselves to him. Yet here was Christine, offering herself completely to him. Unable to respond to her verbally, Erik grasped the back of her neck and kissed her, his body burning from the contact. She twisted her hands into his hair, kissing back just as fierce and passionate.

Taking his hand, they walked to the bedroom, Erik's heart about to pound out of his chest. After closing the door, they kissed until they bumped against the bed, both nervously laughing. Christine trailed kisses along his neck and began to unbutton his shirt. "Are...are you sure, Christine?" Erik stuttered.

She kissed him again and looked into his gorgeous, anxious eyes, "I married you because I love you, and I want to love you in every sense of the word." She slowly pulled off his mask, "emotionally," pulling off his wig, "and physically." She held his face, kissing every inch of his deformed face, "I love everything that you are." Sitting on the bed, Christine continued to unbutton his shirt, Erik watching her every move. His shirt fell to the floor, revealing his scared torso. "I want this," she uttered, kissing each scar, Erik slightly wincing at the contact, "I want you." She would prove it, she loved him, unconditionally loved him.

He helped her remove her clothes, both of them completely exposed to each other. "I don't want to hurt you," Erik whispered as they laid onto the bed.

"You won't," Christine promised before pulling him into a kiss.

Their bodies entwined, defenseless, the fire blazing between them.

They felt completed, as if they were singing together. Their voices combined. They felt as one.

They laid together in silence, Christine hugging him close as Erik kissed her forehead. "You are breathtaking," he sighed,

Christine giggled and kissed the croak of his neck. "You were perfect," she smiled then blushed furiously, "how did you..."

"I have no idea," Erik chuckled, leaning down to capture her lips.

She sighed contently and nuzzled into Erik's chest. "I love you," his angel muttered, drifting off to sleep.

He smiled and kissed her curls. "I love you Christine, more than music, more than life," he whispered just before his eyes closed, happily dreaming of his angel of music.

* * *

 **Authors note:** Has anyone seen the clips for phantom in Paris, because I watched them and I am so excited for the show...even though I won't be able to see it. Anyways do review as usual.


	15. Chapter 15: Les nouvelles

**Authors note:** Okay so all I really want to say is thank you to those who are following and have favorited this phanfic, it is really crazy to actually think that people are reading this and are enjoying it. Anyways I'm gonna change it up and have this as the only "Authors note" of this chapter so please review, be smart like the others and favorite and of course follow the story so you can be notified about new chapters.

 **Disclaimer:** Me no own but me do love "The Phantom of the Opera".

* * *

Chapter 15: Les nouvelles

Life went on, ordinary and plain, but each day was filled with love and peace. Erik's legal name, was officially changed to Erik Daaé, and the rings that now sat upon their fingers were traditional diamonds and gold, that bounded them together. Their lives were simple and perfect, beginning and ending in each other's arms.

One morning, Christine slept in more than usual, breathing softly against Erik's chest while he played with a strand of her hair, soaking in her exquisite beauty. He decided to take this opportunity to make breakfast for her, an attempt to practice on his cooking skills. As she began to stir, her clouded vision immediately found Erik, walking in with a tray of food. Smiling at her love, she stretched and glanced at the clock for time. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to sleep in so late in the day. I must have been more exhausted than I realized."

He set the tray on the bed, "it's perfectly allowed Christine. We have nothing important planned today. If you want, we could stay in bed all day," he said climbing into bed to join her. His arm draped over her shoulders.

Christine laughed at the thought, "I don't think that will be necessary, but thank you for the breakfast." She rested her head against his chest, sighing contently at the moment. "Perfect," she whispered.

"Yes you are," he smiled, leaning his head against hers.

After breakfast, they sat at the piano to begin a lesson, Erik critiquing her now and then. Christine may not be preforming at the moment, but her voice needed to be kept in its highest quality.

In the middle of a song, Christine's voice hitched when she felt a strange stir in her stomach. Erik stopped playing and looked at her with concern, "Christine?"

The pressure built and she knew she going to be sick. Holding her mouth, she ran to the powder room. Erik ran in after her, quickly grabbing her hair and rubbing her back in attempt to comfort. When she finished, Erik handed her a glass of water to wash out her mouth. "I'm sorry. I-I don't know what happened, I felt so sick so suddenly," Christine stuttered.

"You may be coming down with an illness, perhaps a fever." He inquired, checking her forehead to feel her temperature.

"That's what's odd, I don't feel sick." The nausea was slowly disappearing, and she felt as fine as she had before. Which only troubled her more.

Erik rubbed her shoulder wearily, "Christine, you're throwing up something is wrong, perhaps we should get a doctor." He could not bear to see her ill; it greatly worried him.

Then came a thought, Christine gasped. "Erik I'm not sick," she whispered, placing a hand at the sudden realization, hoping he would catch on.

"Then what is wrong, Christine?"

"I... I could... I could be pregnant." She breathed out, looking at him through her eyelashes.

His face suddenly went blank, unable to show an emotion, unable to comprehend what she had just said.

She took his hands in hers and squeezed them gently, "Erik, please say something, anything."

But he couldn't, instead he began to cry and threw his arms around her.

"These are happy tears right?" She asked with tears trailing down her own face.

"Yes, yes!" He cried, holding her tighter.

She pulled away from him to wipe away his tears, "I don't know for sure, but there are signs that seem likely. I feel, different somehow. I can't explain it."

Erik pulled Christine into his lap, who emitted a giggle. "We're going to have a child," he murmured into her curls. Smiling, he cupped her cheek and brought her to a kiss, sighing blissfully at this wonderful beginning.

The next day, Christine went into town to contact the doctor, a kind man who introduced her to a mid-wife, Genevieve. A sweet and bubbly girl, who fondly reminded Christine of Meg.

Once she had arrived home, Erik was anxiously awaited by the door. When she saw him, she ran into his arms, smiling up at her beautiful angel, "it's official, I'm pregnant."

He held her at her hips and looked in her eyes with such love, such admiration, "You are going to be a mother."

"And you will be a father." She sighed, wrapping her arms around his waist.

A father, him, a father. He had never given it a second thought, a child of his own. The possibility seemed so far fetched, it seemed impossible.

They laid in bed that night, Erik holding Christine in his arms, a thought began to take root, "Christine?"

She held his hand and lazily intertwined their hands together, "what's wrong Erik?"

He did not like the possibility, but it was continuously nagging him and needed to be brought up. "What if our child…what if they are like me?"

With her head resting on his chest, she glanced up at him and rested her chin, "musically talented and a big temper?"

Rolling his eyes, he let out a short chuckle before growing serious, "Christine, you know what I mean."

She sighed, she hated that he worried for their child to have deformities. This should be a happy time, filled with excitement rather than fear.

"Christine, if our child has a face like mine, will you resent them?"

She sat up to look at him with utter shock, "How could you possibly think I would resent my own child?" Erik shook his head, tears brimming his eyes. His mother could hate him, his outlook on motherly love was deeply severed. "Oh Erik, I would never hate our child no matter what," Christine leaned her head against his chest.

He looked down at her, eyes watering, "how do you know?"

"Because our child will be beautiful, no matter what, I intend to love them with all my heart, just as I love you." She promised, leaning up to kiss his tears away.

"I don't deserve you," he murmured, kissing her sweetly. "Thank you."

She smiled, "what for?"

Erik took his finger and traced over her face, checking that this was real, that this wonderful, beautiful woman was here assuring him of their future child. "You have given me a life that I never thought I would have. You have given me hope, for a new life, for a child of our own. It's hard to believe this is not a dream." He cupped her cheek, "If this is a dream, then I do not ever want to wake."

Christine held his hand that was holding her cheek, "I love you." She nestled her head into the crook of his neck, falling into a deep sleep.

"I love you Christine." His whispers to her.


	16. Chapter 16: Les soucis

**Author notes:** I just wrote two essays so i'm just gonna leave this here.

 **Disclaimer:** Take a guess at what I don't own.

* * *

Chapter 16: Les soucis

Christine was now nine weeks pregnant, a small bump now visible underneath her night gown. While looking at her reflection in the mirror, Erik came from behind and wrapped his arms around her and gave her kiss on the cheek. Christine giggled and turned around to face her husband, "good morning."

Erik held her by her hips and began to trail light kisses along her neck, "good morning, mon amour." He studied her reflection, every perfect detail about her.

Her hand caressed his cheek, she had begun to learn his little habits, when he longed for silence of admiration. "I could stand here with you for hours, but the cravings tell a different story."

Erik smiled lovingly, "I do believe that it is my turn to make breakfast." He kissed her cheek one last time before guiding her into the kitchen. The savory aroma of eggs and bread filled the air, he had never had a reason to cook before in his life, but now he was a husband to the most incredible woman and a soon to be father, he had reasons to even just cook now.

He placed a plate in front of Christine, who took a bite of her eggs. "It appears that your cooking has improved," she hummed with satisfaction. "I am very impressed with its lack of shells."

"I have had a splendid teacher," he replied kissing her head before sitting across from her, "and I am a quick learner."

"Naturally talented, and a quick learner?" She teasingly asked, Erik shook his head, softly smiling. They ate, conversing about the newest compositions Erik was creating. After breakfast, Christine got up to collect their plates, about to go to the sink until she felt light headed and dizzy. Everything began to blur, "Erik…"

As Christine began to faint, Erik quickly jumped up to grab her before she hit the ground. He carried her in his arms and laid her down onto the couch. "Christine?" He asked, anxiously hoping for a response. "Christine love, can you hear me?

A few moments later, her eyes to flutter and her vision cleared. A slight headache hurting her head, she reached her hand up to touch his cheek, "Erik, what-what happened?"

He took her hand and kissed her knuckle, "you fainted, are you alright?" His eyes were filled with concern.

"I'm alright, I remember my midwife saying that dizziness is a common occurrence."

He brushed a curl behind her ear, his concern still not leaving, "Christine. are you sure? My-my heart stopped when you fell."

It was the first time this had ever happened; Christine couldn't worry over this. Erik was terrified enough for the both of them, "I'm going to be fine, if it happens again, then I promise to speak to the doctor." She then tried to get up, but Erik gently pushed her back down.

"You fainted only moments ago Christine, at least rest a little longer," he spoke meeting her gaze with his worried eyes, "please."

Seeing how concerned he was, she laid back onto the couch. "Alright, but only if you rest with me," She bargained with a cheeky smile.

Erik let out an exasperated sighed, but moved onto the couch so Christine could lay on top of him. "Quite the negotiator you are," he chuckled, stroking her beautiful curls while humming a soft melody. He appreciated calming moments like this, he didn't want to worry about her, but how could he help it? Christine gave him a reason to be happy, and if something were to happen to her or to their child, he would be devastated. The pregnancy greatly worried him, yet Christine handled everything so calmly. She always was his anchor.

* * *

 **Authors note:** Very short chapter but in honesty I didn't want to feel like we just totally jumped through the pregnancy but I thought a short little filler would do. Anywho please if you wish to you can leave a review, along with follow or favorite the story if you feel like you want to.


	17. Chapter 17: La lettre

**Authors note:** We are actually nearing the end of this phanfic, *sob* but I will not get sentimental just yet. Btw I am referencing a certain song from ALW "Love Never Dies", which is he "squeal" to POT. Whether or not you are a fan of the squeal or (what happens in the squeal) this is probably one of my favorite songs. The song is names after the musical and I defiantly recommend looking up the song if you haven't heard it, and I really recommend for everyone to just look up just the piano version of it because it seriously, fits in so well at a certain part of this chapter, you'll know when.

 **Disclaimer:** Andrew Lloyd Webber owns 'The Phantom of the Opera" aaaaaand "Love Never Dies." Hmmm go figure. And I still own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 17: La lettre

The second trimester had begun, Christine now at twenty-five weeks, bringing more stresses for her angel. Erik brought Christine into his music room, excited yet nervous, "I wrote this for both of you." He said as he kissed Christine and holding her stomach. He then welcomed her to sit next to him at the piano, and his hands began to glide across the gorgeous instrument.

The song was so beautiful, passionate and soothing, Christine always knew when Eriks music was from the heart. How his touch along the keys were so gentle, reminded her of how he always treated her with sensitivity.

When the song climaxed, she could feel the pull on her heart, a few tears seeping from her eyes. As the song came to a smooth closure, she kissed his unmasked face, "It was so beautiful Erik, I loved it." She felt a light kick in her stomach and laughed, "I believe he loved it as well." She took his hand and laid over her stomach so he could feel the movement, Erik's eyes growing wide in amazement.

He stared up at his beautiful wife. "Why are you so sure that we will have a boy?"

"Because he can't help but start to stir when he hears music, he puts up a fight to rest at night, I have no doubt that he will be a miniature you." Christine teased, though she watched as worry grew on his face. She never worried about whether or not their child would have deformities, but Erik did. She knew he feared their child may suffer the torment and torture he once faced, a punishment that no child deserved. She took his hand and squeezed it comfortingly, "and we will love him no matter what his appearance is, as such if we are to have a girl."

He gently kissed her on the lips and rubbed her shoulders, she was right. He truly was terrified to bring another person into this world, to suffer as he once did. But no matter what the case may be, they had no power over what God would grant them. Even for Erik, a damned angel of darkness, had found love in the light. He glanced at the sheet music on the piano that remained title-less. "I have yet to figure out what I should title this piece, nor do I know what the lyrics will be."

Christine thought about the music, how her heart strings had tugged and pulled, how it pounded with excitement and fear. The way it would whenever she would look deeply into Erik's eyes. "Love never dies."

"That's perfect," He said and began to write, inspiration striking and taking over. Christine watched in amazement as words appeared along the music, as if conjured up by magic.

Erik continued to eagerly connect lyric with melody, combining the two together.

Christine laughed a little, "I hope naming our child will be just as easy."

He joined in her laughter and kissed her on the forehead. He took a moment and looked at his wife with his adoring eyes. Every day he could not help but take in the life he now had. "I have no doubt that it may be difficult." They hadn't discussed a names yet, but he already had an ideas floating in his head.

There was a sudden knock from the front door, Christine began to rise as Erik began to protest that he would get it. "Erik, I am still fully functional, I do not need you to be patronizing me," she sighed, placing a chaste kiss against his lips. She knew there may come a time in her pregnancy that assistance would be needed, but that day would not be today. Christine made her way to the door to find Madame Giry and Meg waiting.

Meg could not hold back her squeal of excitement for seeing her friend, and her rounded stomach. "Oh Christine, look at you! Your belly has grown so much, and you look so gorgeous! What they say about having a glow while pregnant is true," she babbled while Christine laughed, embracing her old friend.

Following her hug with Meg, she was then hugged by Madame Giry, "my dear, you do look well indeed. Has everything been going smoothly?"

"Only a small dizzy spell many weeks ago. Nothing strange or out of the ordinary." She informed Madame Giry, her motherly figure since the passing of her father.

Erik walked in, mask now covering his face, to see all the excitement. "Madame Giry, Meg, a pleasure to have you back in town," He greeted politely.

Meg rushed over a gave Erik a surprising hug, "congratulations Erik!"

Christine couldn't help but laugh at Erik's startled expression, having no clue how to handle Meg's bubbly personality. "Tha-thank you Meg," he said slowly, trying to escape her friendly grasp.

Madame Giry shook her head, then handed Christine a sealed envelope, "I have a letter for you, my dear." Madame's eyes returned to Erik, sparkling with amusement.

He couldn't understand the look she was giving, "What was that for?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

She let out a light chuckle and told him, "it's nice for once, not to be delivering your notes."

He laughed, realizing how ridiculous he must have been with all those notes he had written before, and how many times Madame Giry had to be the one delivering them. As he laughed, he looked towards Christine, noticing her change in expression, concerned and worried. "What's wrong Christine?"

She had not read the letter itself, but she had read who it was from. "The letter, it's from Raoul." The air become tense, her last memory of Raoul was far from pleasant. As for Erik, she knew that night had nearly destroyed him, Raoul taking enjoyment in his suffering. Before anyone could react any further, she began to read the letter aloud. "Dearest Christine, I received your letter and after time of processing my action at the masquerade, I wish to apologize. I realize my actions and words were out of line and my feelings consumed me. Though I do not approve the choices you have made for your future, I respect the life you have chosen to live. I wish you and your angel of music a long, fulfilling life. I hope that one day, you can accept me as a friend, and that you will be able to forgive me. I wish both of you well. Best wishes, your friend, Raoul."

Christine half expected Erik to react in madness, in rage, no matter what words were written, but instead he curtly stated, "well, it as though the Vicomte de Changy has moved on with his childish life."

It seemed true, the letter had not been written by a jealous, spoiled boy, but by a man. Of course, Christine could also see a similar change in Erik, Raoul's actions would always leer within the back of his mind, along with all of his painful memories. But now, he refused to let the past hurt him, to not let it haunt every moment of the day.

Christine walked over to take Erik's hand, "I'm glad he is able to move on. Hopefully, he will find someone who can match his love for them, some day." She really did hope that for her childhood friend.

That night, Meg and Madame Giry helped Christine and Erik prepare for the new life that would be joining them. The Giry's wanted to be around for when Christine would give birth, but a new opera was to be in rehearsal while Christine would be entering her final weeks of pregnancy. Meg and Madame Giry would both be there to work on the opera, Erik's opera. The managers had come to agreement with Erik to put on Don Juan Triumphant. Erik had made a few requests for his opera, for he would not be there to critique every detail. He only demanded that Carlotta not play the lead, no matter what.

Meg and Madame Giry remained at Christine and Erik's for a week, making sure everything was prepared. It was nice to have someone like Madame Giry, motherly and fussing over everything. She was there for both of them, making sure neither of them had any worries or troubles. By the end of the week, everyone was bidding bittersweet goodbyes and promises to visit after the baby was born. The house returned to just the two of them, and the soon-to-be child. Erik went back to finish his new song, Love Never Dies, with Christine's assistance.

"This may be one of my favorites," Christine kissed her angel, pulling at his jacket as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Your voice completes my music," Erik smiled against the kiss, gently pulling away, "it's almost ready."

Christine sang the last lyric, her eyes locked with Erik's, "Love lives on…"

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Remember in the summary I said I was going to be too cruel to Raoul, see there you go, he's not a bad guy just merely a child. Like always do review and follow favorite, all of the above.


	18. Chapter 18: La nouvelle vie

**Authors note:** So this is the last chapter and I've been dreading the thought of posting it, honestly if this could keep going until the end of time. But alas that is not the case and every good story needs to come to an end at some point. Again shout out to my best friend who edited this for me to make it sound as beautiful as it does, it means the world to me that she would take her time to do something like this.

 **Disclaimer:** Though we are reaching the end nothing phantom of the opera related is mine.

* * *

Chapter 18: La nouvelle vie

Weeks went by quickly, the scheduled day of birth approaching. Christine was in the middle of the seventh month, her days were filled with her and Erik singing, playing, and reading to their unborn child. The midwife, Genevieve, had recently moved in to be ready if Christine needed her assistance.

Erik was uneasy and uncertain of the arrangement, having someone who he did not know, living with them, especially one who didn't know of his face.

It was the middle of the night when Christine jolted awake, realizing the sheets were damp. Before she could grasp what was happening, a sharp, cramping pain shot from within her stomach. "Erik! Erik wake up!" She panicked.

He quickly woke up from his light sleep, "Christine, what is it? What's the matter?" He lit a candle, seeing a trembling Christine, in shock over her water breaking.

"Erik, wake Genevieve, hurry!" Christine grasped her stomach and winced at the pain.

Erik ran out of the room and quickly returned with Genevieve behind him. He watched from a far as Christine tried to hold back the pain she felt. How could he stand there, so helpless as his angel cried out for the pain to stop?

Genevieve set everything up and tried to make Christine as comfortable as possible. "You will have to wait awhile, Madame Daaé, you are not fully dilated yet."

Christine saw Erik standing by the door, gripping the frame, his eyes filled with concern. She knew he wanted to protect her from the pain she was in, knowing how it killed him that he could not. They shared the same fear, the possible complications giving birth so early. He was frightened to do anything, but she needed him more than ever. "Erik…" she whimpered, reaching her hand out to him.

Hesitantly, he walked over and took Christine's hand, grasping it in hid. "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere," he comforted as she squeezed his hand during the contractions.

It felt like days passing, but soon the contractions came closer together. "Madame Daaé, you need to begin pushing."

As Christine pushed, pain washed over her body, everything burned and seared, she grasped Erik's hand tighter. He made her strong, he was there for her, always. Beads of sweat rested on her forehead, and tears began to stream from her eyes. She cried out, the pain was almost too much too bare. Erik smoothed back her hair and kissed her forehead, "you're doing wonderful Christine, you're going to be alright, don't worry I've got you." He wished he could do more than simply speak words of encouragement.

After several more pushes and screams, Christine felt exhaustion take over. She had never felt so weak. "I can't do it Erik," She sobbed, wanting the pain to end.

"You can Christine, don't give up, you're doing just fine, angel." He kissed her hand, which was bruising his own, wanting to give her every ounce of strength he had.

She could do this. She had endured so much, hours of ballet rehearsal, rigorous vocal lessons, emotional turmoil. Willing everything she had inside of her, she gave another push. Through her tears and cries, she heard the sweetest sound, the cry of her baby. Her tears of pain changed to tears of joy. She looked at Erik, who was already in tears.

Genevieve began to clean off the newborn and smiled at the two of them, "Congratulations, it's a boy."

Erik kissed Christine's hand and whispered to her, "we have a son."

Once Genevieve was done making sure there were no medical problems, she gently wrapped the small, baby boy in a blanket. Carefully, she placed the newborn into the arms of the mother, "I will leave you three alone, call me if you need anything."

Christine looked at her baby boy, who wiggled in her arms, "oh Erik, just look at him, he's everything and more."

Erik finally got a good look and saw his sons face, free of any distortion or deformity. "He's beautiful." He said looking at his perfect son.

"Clearly from his father," Christine watched every bit of worry leave his eyes, every fear about what their child would look like had faded away. "Do you want to hold him," She asked, handing their little boy over to his father.

He carefully took his son into his arms, admiring his son's beautiful face, and saw his sparkling eyes. "He has your eyes." Erik whispered, looking up at Christine. Her hand moved to remove his mask, but was stopped by Erik's shaking hand. "Are you sure this is a good idea," he asked nervously.

Erik had been contemplating over the past few months, whether or not he would show his face to his child, worried that he would scare his own son. Fighting with himself, tormented by his self-doubt and fear. She continued to slip off his mask, he closed his eyes. "What difference will he know, he will grow up and see his father. Nothing less than that."

He then understood what she was saying, his son could grow and never think of him as the rest of the world had. The thought brought more tears to his eyes. Christine placed a gentle kiss to his unmasked cheek as Erik watched their son, his eyes adored the small bit of life.

The family remained frozen in time, Christine and Erik laid in bed together, their son in Christine's arms. Genevieve returned to the room, the birth certificate in hand, and asked what they would name their son. She was respectful enough not to question Erik's face, knowing that business was not her's to know.

Erik and Christine both stared at each other realizing they had never discussed baby names. Erik looked down at their baby boy and whispered softly, "Gustave." He saw Christine's face, surprised and pleased with the name, "after your father."

A smile grew on Christine's face, Erik's gentle lips kissed her forehead. He knew how much that name meant to her. There was still the matter of the middle name. Christine cupped her angel's cheek, "Gustave Erik Daaé." This time it was Erik who was surprised, Christine couldn't suppress a small giggle. "He is named after the two people who brought love and music into my life."

Erik watched his son, Gustave Erik Daaé, in the arms of his wife, Christine, his Christine. He remembered the darkest days, when he was nothing more than a lonesome creature of darkness, never dreaming he would find love. And now, now he was a husband, and father. Erik brushed his finger over his son's soft arms and vowed to him in a soft whisper. "I promise you Gustave," he looked up, locking eyes with his beautiful angel, "you will never learn to be lonely."

* * *

 **Authors note:** So I really hope that somebody enjoyed reading this phanfic, I am so happy and proud of it being my first one. If you wish to do so leave a review and let me know what you thought. Also I do plan on future phanfics so if you would like you can follow me on here, or something like that...I'm still learning. Anyways I believe that is it so, au revior.


	19. Epilogue: Sept Ans

**Authors Note:** Why so silent good readers, did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me good readers, I have written you an epilogue! It's short yes but I believe an epilogue would be most appropriate for the phanfic! Fun fact I'm posting this on the 30th anniversary of The Phantom of the Opera, which also seems most appropriate!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Phantom of the Opera, nor do I most most of the words of the first two sentences of that authors note.

* * *

Epilogue: Sept Ans

"A A A C-C A, A A A C#-C A, Eb C# C Bb C C#-C, Eb Bb G Eb G B C#-C" murmured a soft voice as the keys of the piano were played by a small pair of hands. "Isn't it beautiful father?" Gustave asked his father, who sat next to him.

Erik smiled at his seven-year-old son, already showing his passion for music. "It's wonderful Gustave, I can't wait to see what you make of this." Over the years, he learned Christine had been right, Gustave was very much like him. He loved everything about music, how it would dance around his head. Of course, he had demonstrated a very similar childish temper, Erik would roll his eyes when it was compared to his own. Gustave had also inherited his mother's kindness, never questioning his father's face, nor the mask that would lie around the house, rarely covering Erik's face anymore. Erik knew that one day the question may arise, and his son would have to learn about his dark past. Until that day, he was content with knowing it would not happen for a while and when it did, he would be truthful and honest.

Christine came into the music room to join their music lesson, "I hear my angels are creating music."

Gustave turned to his mother with excitement sparkling in his eyes, "father is helping me compose a song!"

"Is he now?" Christine smirked at Erik, who shrugged sheepishly.

"He has an ear for music," he smiled back.

She kissed Gustave on his head and wrapped her arms around Erik's neck from behind, "may you play for me, whatever you have so far?"

Gustave grinned and began to play the tune again for his parents, when he finished he looked at his mother for approval.

"I love it, my brilliant, little composer." She applauded with a smile, "do you have a name for it yet?"

Her son vigorously shook his head, "I'm going to call it "beautiful", because the notes flow like the night, and because it reminds me of the love of you and father which is beautiful."

A grin appeared on Eriks face as he repeated the name, "beautiful." He ruffled his son's hair and pulled him into a hug. Gustave wouldn't understand how much that word truly meant to him, but nonetheless it meant the world.

Gustave embraced his father's hold then gave a little laugh. "Now it's your turn," he said, moving so his mother could take his place at the piano.

Christine lifted him onto her lap. "What would you like us to preform, mon petit ange?"

Gustave took a moment to think, "the song about the phantom of the opera, it's my favorite."

Both Christine and Erik smiled to each other. Gustave knew of his mother's days at the opera, and knew his parents met there. He knew the stories of the Angel of Music, but was not told of the identity of the phantom, and figured that part of the story would remain untold till he was older. Both Erik and Christine agreed never to hide anything from their son, but knew there was a time and place for everything.

Erik winked at Christine before play the all too familiar melody. She smiled back and began to sing,

"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name…"


End file.
